Ensemble pour toujours
by shin-ichi
Summary: Suite de Projet Professionnel. Cela se passe quelque semaines après pour l'anniversaire de Coralie.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Ensemble pour toujours

**Couple(s):** Bill/Lola ; Georg/Mélanie : Gustav/Jessica ; Tom/Coralie

**Disclaimer :**Malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour le groupe, ils ne m'appartiennent pas le moins du monde.

**Résumé :** Après le retour de tout le monde chez soi, tous ressentent le besoin d'être avec leur moitié. Je suis nulle pour les résumés donc ne faites pas attention.

**Note :** Ceci est la suite de Projet Professionnel, mais pour ceux qui ont été dessus par cette dernière, cette suite et beaucoup mieux écrit je pense que le précédent.

En _italique_, ce sont les pensées.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

_**Prologue**_

**POV Coralie**

Aujourd'hui, on est le 27 janvier et je fête mon vingtième anniversaire avec les amis du lycée, ainsi que Jess une amie qui habite en Creuse et certaines du hand et de Limoges. Je devrais être contente de fêter mon anniversaire avec tous mes amis, mais au contraire, je ne suis pas très enthousiaste car il manque quatre personnes auxquelles je tiens beaucoup, dont une plus particulièrement.

Cela fait trois semaines que notre projet de faire un concert était terminé. Trois semaines que le groupe était parti, que Tom avait du partir.

Juste avant leur départ, Tom m'avait laissé une enveloppe à n'ouvrir que le jour de mes vingt ans. C'est ce que j'ai fait ce matin dès mon réveil. Après l'avoir lue, je me suis rappelée de ce qu'il m'avait dit au moment où il me l'a donnée.

_**"C'est la deuxième fois que j'en fais une mais là, mon frère n'y a pas retouché."**_

J'aurais du me douter à ce moment là que c'était une chanson, mais une question me viens à la suite de ça, quand est-ce qu'il a réussi à trouver le temps de l'écrire ? Je me promis de le lui demander dès que je l'aurais au téléphone.

Ce qui était dur, c'était de savoir que depuis jeudi soir ils étaient tous les quatre en France car hier ils étaient aux NRJ Awards, où d'après ce que m'a dit mon petit frère, ils ont gagné la catégorie "groupe/duo international" et ont chanté leur dernière chanson. Je n'avais pas pu regarder l'émission car j'avais un match de hand que l'on a gagné. En plus cette fois-ci j'ai réussi à éviter que les ballons tirés au niveau de l'abdomen ne rentrent ou ne me touchent à là où se située ma plaie.

Tom avait en grande partie tenue sa promesse de m'appeler tous les jours ou de me parler sur le tchat. Seul les fois où il ne le faisait pas c'était quand il n'était pas libre en dehors de mes heures de cours, mais dès qu'il pouvait et qu'il m'avait au téléphone après, il n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser pour ça. On se parlait de tout, même de mes matchs. La seule chose que je lui cachais de ceux-ci, étaient les fois où ma plaie se rouvrait car je sais qu'il se serait inquiété et énervé. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça, car quand les filles du hand et mon entraîneur furent au courant après mon premier match, ils firent tout pour m'empêcher de jouer les autres, mais comme je suis têtue, je ne les ai pas écouté, ce qui fait qu'à certains matchs ça se remettait à saigner. Mais aussi de ma perte de poids car depuis leur départ et à cause des médicaments pour mon ventre, j'avais perdu l'appétit. Par contre je dus lui annoncer que les filles avec qui je restais au lycée étaient au courant de notre relation mais qu'elles ne diraient rien.

Bill m'appelait de temps en temps aussi car il se doutait que je cachais certaines choses à son frère comme le fait de maigrir car Lola lui en avait parlé donc je l'avais supplié de ne pas le lui dire, ce qu'il me promit en échange que moi je lui promette de manger plus et que si je ne le faisait il serait au courant et que là il ne pourrait plus se taire. Il m'appelait aussi dès qu'un article sur Tom sortait, même si ce n'était pas en France, disant qu'il avait encore eu des relations d'une nuit même lorsque ces soirs là il les passait au téléphone avec moi. De mon côté, j'essayais de savoir ce que Tom me cachait comme le fait de savoir s'ils avaient parlé de nos relations avec la maison de disque, mais lui non plus ne me disait rien et trouvait toujours le moyen de changer de sujet.

Bill par contre était au courant de la surprise que j'avais promis à Tom au moment de leurs départs car j'avais eu quelques appréhensions et que j'avais voulu avoir son avis sur ça et la sensation que ça faisait quand on se fait percer la langue. Mais surtout s'il pensait que ça plairait à Tom.

Donc aujourd'hui voilà où j'en suis. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Tom depuis vendredi même si Bill m'avait envoyé un message hier avant le début de l'émission en me disant que Tom avait un problème avec son portable mais me promit que j'en aurais aujourd'hui avant la fin de soirée.

Je laisse mes pensées dans un coin de mon cerveau car il fallait que je finisse de préparer la salle car plus tard dans la journée Lola, Mélanie et Jess devraient partir, car d'après ce qu'elles m'avaient dit j'aurais droit à une énorme surprise. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, elles ne voulurent pas me dire de quoi elle était composée ou même un seul indice pour que je cherche ce que cela pouvait être.

**POV Tom**

Je pète la forme malgré que hier on soit sortie plus tard que prévu et que je n'avais pas réussi à trouver le sommeil, mais seulement reposé.

On était tous les quatre content car on avait reçut une récompense en France. Par contre pour partir, ça n'avait pas été la joie car on a eu du mal à passer inaperçu avec toutes les fans même si on était sorti par les portes de services.

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Coralie. Je ne l'avais ni appelé, ni envoyé de message car j'avais une surprise pour elle. Mon frère lui avait envoyé un message la veille en lui disant qu'elle aurait de mes nouvelle avant la fin de soirée et oui elle en aura mais pas par téléphone.

Ça faisait trois semaines que je n'avais pu la voir, ni la serrer dans mes bras et ça me manque énormément.

Le plus dur a été les fois où on m'avait prêté des ones-nights et j'avais eu peur qu'elle y croit réellement, alors mon frère pour la rassurer, ainsi que moi, l'appelait pour lui certifier que tout était faux avant que je le fasse en faisant croire que je n'étais pas au courant que Bill l'avait fait juste avant. Même dès fois j'essayais de l'avoir alors qu'elle était avec lui.

Bill m'avait prévenu depuis le début qu'il lui arrivait d'appeler Coralie. Même si je n'étais pas jaloux du tout, ce qui m'énervait de plus en plus c'était que tous les deux me cachaient certaines choses ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître mon envie de la revoir et de rester tout le temps avec elle en prenant le premier avion où même ma voiture. Mais mon frère était toujours là pour me rassurer et me calmer. Au moins on est complémentaire. Je suis impulsif et lui plutôt réfléchi, ce qui était bien dans certaines crises.

Avec les garçons, on s'était décidé de parler de nos relations avec la maison de disque. Et comme on s'en doutait, ils étaient contre à cause des fans donc ils voulaient qu'on arrête tout et qu'on n'y fasse pas allusions devant les médias. Mais comme ça ne nous plaisait pas, on les menaça de rompre les contrats et de changer de maison de disque ou même de créer la notre vu l'argent gagné avec les droits d'auteurs et compositeurs avec Bill. A ce moment là, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à changer d'avis surtout que l'on était majeur et ils avaient peur de ce qu'on pouvait faire. Par contre c'est vrai que pour le moment on ne parlerait pas aux médias de nos relations, surtout que les filles ne seraient peut-être pas d'accord d'être misent sous les feux des projecteurs tant que l'on ne serait pas sûr qu'on pourrait rester ensemble.

Avec mon frère, on en parla à notre mère qui s'en doutait quand même dès qu'elle nous avait vu revenir joyeux, que cette joie persistait et qu'on passait des heures au téléphone. Elle faillit presque sauter au plafond tellement elle était contente que l'on soit enfin casé car elle espérait bien avoir des petits enfants. Elle nous serra même dans ses bras au point de nous étouffer et perdre sa seule chance de voir des petits Bill ou Tom courir partout dans sa maison.

Quand ce fut au tour d'Andy d'apprendre la nouvelle, sur le coup il ne nous croyait pas du tout. Mais à force de persuasion, nous avions réussit à le convaincre et maintenant, il n'arrêtait pas de nous chambrer avec ça car nous lui avions toujours dit que personne ne voudrait de nous à cause de notre réputation et il était pressé de pouvoir rencontrer celles qui nous avaient attrapé dans leurs filet comme il dit.

Avec Bill, nous commencions à chercher un studio assez grand pour nous deux et les filles pour qu'on puisse un jour tous habiter ensemble mais qu'on ait chacun notre intimité. Du moins, si les filles voulaient bien venir habiter avec nous et surtout nous supporter.

Donc aujourd'hui, nous étions en route pour Limoges car avec Lola, Jess et Mélanie, nous avions prévu de faire une surprise à Coralie pour son anniversaire puisqu'elle n'était pas au courant de notre venue.

Il y a une chose que j'espérais pour aujourd'hui, c'est qu'elle ait lu ma chanson car oui je lui avais écrit une chanson sur nous deux que j'avais prévu de lui jouer et même chanter ce soir.

Mon frère était juste à côté de moi, sa tête posée sur mon épaule avec la bouche ouverte et un petit filet de bave qui pendouillait. Je me dis que si les fans le voyaient comme ça, il ne garderait pas longtemps son image de sex symbol. Je prends mon portable et le prends en photo pour la faire tourner autour de tous les amis et montrer la vraie classe du chanteur de Tokio Hotel : Bill Kaulitz.

Malgré tout, j'ai de la chance d'avoir un frère comme lui car malgré ce qu'on dit, il n'est pas égoïste, sauf quand il s'agit de sa personne. Mais il avait travaillé d'arrache pied pour qu'on réussisse à avoir nos journées et ça l'avait crevé. Heureusement pour tous, sa voix n'avait pas empathie alors qu'il avait beaucoup forcé dessus ces derniers jours.

Les G's, eux dormaient aussi se soutenant mutuellement. Par contre moi je n'arrivais toujours pas à trouver le sommeil malgré la fatigue. Peut-être parce que je suis trop excité à l'idée de revoir ma puce mais d'un autre côté, j'appréhendais aussi car elle m'avait prévenue qu'il y aurait ses deux frères, dont le plus grand était très protecteur ainsi qu'un de ses ex qui est le meilleur ami du fameux frère en question, et qui y sera avec sa copine. Il parait que lui aussi la protège beaucoup même s'ils ne sont plus ensemble.

Dans tout ça, il y avait une bonne nouvelle. Elle concernait notre petit Gus qui avait enfin avoué ses sentiments pour Jess et qu'en plus, ils étaient réciproques. Mais un problème se posait quand même, c'était que Jess était mineure donc demain, tous les deux partaient chez ses parents pour qu'ils s'expliquent et surtout qu'il n'y ait pas de problème avec le détournement de mineur en promettant que de toute façon ils ne feraient rien tant qu'elle n'aurait pas dix-huit ans.

Je suis sorti de mes esprits par un panneau indiquant que l'on était à 20km de Limoges. Je réveille Bill pour qu'il prévienne Lola de notre arrivée et qu'on se rejoigne au Zénith vu que c'est l'un des seuls endroits que l'on connaissait.


	2. Chapter 1

De retour pour un nouveau chapitre. Cette histoire pour le moment en compte 20.

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont bien voulu lire le prologue même s'ils n'ont pas laissé de reviews.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**POV Coralie**

Je me retrouve "seule". Lola, Mélanie et Jess m'ont abandonné ces lâches. D'après ce qu'elles m'ont dit, elles me préparent une grosse surprise.

En attendant, je ne suis pas si seule que ça vu que je suis dans la salle avec mes frères, Teddy le meilleur amis de mon frère et sa copine Leslie.

Je suis en train de préparer le punch et j'en profite pour bien le corser vu que mes parents ne seront pas là. Je vais devoir rejoindre des amies du lycée à l'air de repos avant Limoges en venant du Nord pour les accompagner à la salle vu qu'elles n'étaient pas d'ici.

Comme je suis très curieuse et que mon grand frère Damien avait emmené les filles pour qu'elles préparent la surprise, j'avais tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez mais sans succès, juste qu'elles se débrouillaient pour revenir.

Mes parents passent pour déposer le repas et repartent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus car eux en profitaient pour sortir sans leurs gamins.

J'avais emmené mon ordi portable avec des enceintes, donc Teddy prépare les chansons pour la soirée à base de rock, variété française…, rock, variété internationale…, rock, de vieilles chansons et des chansons paillardes, du rock, des slows et… pourquoi pas du rock. En attendant je lui avais demandé de faire une playlist avec du Muse, Cinema Bizarre, Nirvana, Scorpions et Tokio Hotel.

Leslie et mon petit frère Yannick s'amusaient à gonfler les ballons à l'hélium et Damien disposait les tables en carré pour que tout le monde se parle et met le couvert.

Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'est qu'il y avait plus de couverts que le nombre de personnes invitées. Il m'explique que c'était seulement au cas ou il y en aurait en plus qui s'inviteraient eux-mêmes. Je ne fais pas de remarques me doutant qu'il me cachait réellement quelque chose.

Vers 17h30, Estelle, France et Elodie des amies depuis la primaire arrivent pour nous aider mais il ne restait pas grand-chose. Seulement à mettre les bouteilles et gâteaux au frais et commencer à gonfler les matelas pour ceux qui resteraient car c'est pas dans l'état dans lequel on risque d'être avant de se coucher qu'on le fera. On le fait nous même car au début Leslie et Yannick voulaient les gonfler eux aussi à l'hélium car ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'amuser avec. Mais ils n'ont pas du comprendre pourquoi les ballon flottaient quand ils les avaient gonflé sinon ils n'auraient pas proposé quelque chose d'aussi débile, à moins que ça ne leur soit trop monté à la tête à force d'en aspirer.

Je reçois un sms d'une amie du lycée me disant qu'elles seraient là dans quinze minutes. Donc avec celles de Limoges, on prend ma voiture pour aller les chercher. Ce qui m'inquiéta, c'était que Jess et les filles n'étaient toujours pas rentrées et qu'il commençait à être tard.

A l'air de repos, les filles ne tardent pas à arriver. Sandra et Angélique dans la voiture de Isabelle, alors que Melissa était avec Fanny.

Je leur présente mes amies de Limoges et faisons le chemin inverse jusqu'à la salle. Quand je me gare, j'aperçois au loin une voiture noire. Je me demande ce que ça peut être car j'en ai jamais vu dans le coin qui ont les vitres teintées mais n'arrive pas à voir la plaque car toutes les filles surtout celles du lycée me traînent de force à l'intérieur de la salle.

Cette fois, Mélanie, Jess et Lola sont de retour avec un large sourire ce qui me fait peur par rapport à la surprise qu'elles ont pu me faire.

Tout le monde arrive et on peut commencer la soirée tranquillement, sauf pour moi qui m'amuse à faire les présentations pour la plupart. Ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire. Ils ne pourraient pas tous arriver en même temps pour le faire une seule fois.

**POV Lola**

Je reçois un message de Bill me disant qu'ils sont à 20km et qu'on se rejoignait au Zénith. J'accapare le Doudou de Coralie ; c'est-à-dire son grand frère ; pour qu'il nous y emmène vu qu'il est au courant de la surprise. Il repart directement pour aider les autres à la salle.

J'étais impatiente de revoir les garçons. De pouvoir serrer, embrasser et sentir Bill. C'est vrai que ça faisait trois semaines qu'on ne s'était vu. Qu'elles avaient été longues, surtout en connaissant la date de leur retour.

**- Tu crois que Coralie sera contente de sa surprise ? **Demande Mélanie.

**- Quelle question. C'est comme si on te demandait si tu étais contente de revoir Georg. De plus, t'as vu dans quel état elle est depuis qu'ils sont partis ? Par contre ce que je ne sais pas, c'est comment va réagir Tom quand il va voir qu'elle a maigrit.**

On ne peut pas continuer notre discussion car une voiture noire avec une plaque allemande arrive.

La voiture se stoppe et une tornade châtain foncée me passe à côté en décoiffant mon superbe brushing et se jetant sur la personne qui sort du côté gauche. Une seconde après, je reconnais Mélanie et Georg qui s'embrassent. Les garçons sortent à leurs tours et s'approchent de nous plus calmement.

Gustav embrasse Jess et Bill se rapproche et fait de même avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

**- Et moi, j'ai personne à embrasser !** Râla un dreadeux.

**- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras toute la soirée et même si j'ai bien comprit demain pour le faire car nous n'avons pas cours.**

**- Mais je ne peux pas vous faire la bise pour vous dire bonjours car vos copains vous accaparent. Personne ne m'aime.**

Je me détache de Bill pour lui faire la bise et lui demande de nous faire un grand sourire. Ce qu'il fait et j'en profite pour lui tirer sur les pommettes.

**- Comme il est gentil ce grand garçon. Il écoute bien tata Lola.**

Tout le monde explose de rire et nous nous disons enfin tous bonjours à tour de rôle.

**- Alors, vous êtes content de votre soirée ?** Les interroge Jess.

**- Super. Je me suis foiré en faisant croire que j'avais du mal avec le français car les producteurs ne veulent pas faire savoir que nous y arrivons maintenant et qu'ils trouvent que ça fait encore plus fantasmer les fans. **Commence Bill.

**- C'était pas dur de savoir qu'on avait gagné quand la blonde s'est mise à hurler. **Ajoute Tom.

**- Tu savais au moins que la blonde était un gars ?** Questionne Jess.

**- Quand j'ai vu qu'il avait les poils aux pattes et sa carrure… oui. Au moins je ne l'ai pas embrassé en coulisse comme Bill. Par contre je suis triste car je n'ai pas pu toucher à l'Award vu où Bill se l'était mis au lieu de nous le passer pour parler.**

**- C'est pas ma faute, c'est lui qui voulait que je lui fasse la bise. En plus il piquait. Et pour là où j'ai mis le trophée, c'est votre faute, vous y étiez avant moi et personne ne l'a prit. Si, ce qui était marrant aussi, c'est quand ceux du matin de NRJ se sont habillés comme nous.**

**- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Et la chanson ?** Demande à son tour Mélanie.

**- Bill a eut du mal, on a crut qu'il allait devoir faire du play-back comme certains. Mais c'est bon, il ne s'est pas écroulé de fatigue.** Répond Georg.

**- Tais toi.** Se tourne Bill vers lui en lui faisant signe de se taire et qu'il y avait Lola.

**- Ce n'est rien mon p'tit Billou. Ton frère m'a appelé quand il avait remarqué que j'avais essayé de te joindre plusieurs fois. Et comme je n'arrivais pas à t'avoir, je lui ai envoyé un sms pour savoir pourquoi tu n'avais pas l'air bien quand j'ai regardé la télé et pourquoi tu ne répondais pas par la même occasion. Donc ne lui en veut pas.**

**- Attends, il t'appelle sans me le dire et ne fait pas de même avec Coralie. C'est quoi ce bormmmph…**

Je ne laisse pas finir sa phrase que je l'embrasse pour le faire taire. Mais Tom ne put s'empêcher de parler.

**- Mais Coralie a regardé l'émission ?**

**- Non, elle n'a pas pu. Elle avait un match, qu'elle a gagné soit dit en passant.**

En voyant sa tête quand je parle du match, je m'empresse d'ajouter en comprenant la boulette que je venais de dire.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, sa plaie ne s'est pas rouverte depuis que vous êtes partis. Donc vous voulez faire quoi en attendant d'aller à la salle.**

**- Ben, on peut pas y aller tout de suite ?** Demande Gustav.

**- Je vous rappelle que Coralie ne sait pas que vous êtes là. Donc on ne pourra y aller que quand son frère nous enverra un message pour nous dire qu'elle est partie et on aura environs trente minutes pour y aller et vous mettre quelque part et qu'elle ne vous voie pas jusqu'au bon moment.**

**- Et il est comment son frère ? Je veux dire, pas physiquement mais…** S'inquiète Tom.

**- Et c'est quand le bon moment au fait ?**

**- Son frère est super gentil et aime bien déconner. Même une fois, je lui ai mordu un téton. Je crois qu'il a eu du mal à s'en remettre. Mais je vois où tu veux en venir, je te préviens, il faudra que tu montres patte blanche. Et il risque de vouloir te parler entre six yeux.**

**- Oui, toi et lui, mais aussi son ex à Coralie qui est le meilleur ami de Damien.**

**- Tu me rassures beaucoup là.**

**- Et pour en revenir à la question de ce cher Georg, le bon moment, c'est quand on lui fera la surprise mais à la fin de l'ouverture des cadeaux qui se fera en début de soirée.**

**POV Tom**

On était arrivé à Limoges et les filles nous attendaient déjà. Je me sentais un peu à l'écart car les gars avaient leurs copines sauf moi. Lola nous explique comment allait se passer la surprise.

En fait Coralie aura les yeux bandés et assise sur une chaise. On rentrera chacun notre tour. Coralie n'aura pas le droit de nous toucher. Seul nous pourrons le faire avec la bouche, les mains. Les autres ne verront pas ce que fera le précédent et Coralie devra deviner s'il y a quelqu'un qu'elle reconnaît dans tout ça. J'avais déjà ma petite idée pour ça. Elle nous avait prévenue que le frère de Coralie et son ex étaient très protecteurs, mais aussi les personnes qui risquaient d'y être.

Comme je l'ai dit, ce qui m'inquiète, sera la partie avec son frère et son ami surtout quand elle m'a dit entre six yeux. Même que sur le coup je croyais qu'elle parlais de son frère, Bill et moi.

On parti se promener dans les bois juste à côté du Zénith. Je n'arrêtais pas de torturer mes doigts en me rongeant les ongles, et enlevant de la peau…

Je me demandais depuis quand mon frère me regardait faire car il laisse Lola et me tape derrière la tête.

**- Tu vas arrêter avec tes doigts.**

A cette remarque, je me lâche les mains que je m'empresse d'enfourner dans mes poches de manteaux. Par chance je trouve un médiator qui traînait et joue avec.

**- Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire !**

**- Excuse-moi, mais je stresse pour ce soir, de revoir Coralie. En même temps, je suis impatient de la revoir.**

**- Je te comprends. Mais arrête s'il te plait car tu sais que tu me stresses en même temps.**

**- Putain de lien de merde !** Je souffle.

**- T'es bien content de l'avoir ce putain de lien de merde comme tu dis. Tu veux que je te rappelle la fois où tu as su que j'étais à l'hosto, ou celle où je t'ai retrouvé dans les bois recroquevillé car tu t'étais perdu à cause de ton fabuleux sens de l'orientation ou pendant les concerts.**

**- T'as raison, mais des fois comme là, j'aimerais pas l'avoir, comme les fois où t'es en colère. Surtout quand celle-ci est dirigée vers moi.**

On en reste là de notre conversation car on savait que ça ne servirait à rien de continuer pour savoir qui aurait raison.

Mon frère va vers Lola et lui prend la main. Celle-ci se rapproche de moi avec mon frangin pour me parler.

**- T'inquiète pas pour la discussion que t'auras avec Damien et Teddy. Ils ne te feront pas de mal si tu montres patte blanche comme je t'ai dit et que tu ne fasses pas souffrir Coralie.**

Je déglutie quand même difficilement en pensant à ce qu'ils pourraient me faire si je faisais quoi que se soit à Coralie.

Durant toute la promenade, on parle de ce qui s'est passé pendant les trois semaines même si on en savait une grande partie mais chacun espérait en savoir plus sur ce que cachait les autres. Mais rien de ce qu'on savait déjà ne filtra sauf certaines choses mais jamais ce que moi je voulais savoir sur Coralie.

De toute façon, on n'était pas mieux car on ne parla pas de ce qu'on avait dit à la maison de disque.

Ce qui m'inquiéta, c'est quand Mélanie parla des matchs de hand qu'il y avait eu depuis qu'on était partis, que Coralie les avait tous joué et que mon frère, mon jumeau et Lola lui lancèrent des regards noirs.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?** Je leur demande sur un ton brusque.

**- Rien, arrête de te faire des films ! **Me répond Bill.

Je savais qu'elle avait reprit les matchs car elle était la seule gardienne de l'équipe. Mais je me doutais qu'ils me cachaient autre chose.

Là aussi la conversation reste en suspend quand Lola reçoit un message.

**- On a trente minutes pour aller à la salle, vous mettre dans une pièce et faire comme si de rien était.**

Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer.

On rejoint la voiture en vitesse et Lola monte devant pour indiquer à notre chauffeur le chemin à prendre.

Quinze minutes après, on s'arrête devant une grande salle des fêtes. Lola conseille en Allemand bien sûr au conducteur de mettre la voiture à l'écart pour que Coralie ne la voie pas. Quand on rentre dans la salle, tous les regards se tournent vers nous. Tous curieux de savoir qui étaient les nouveaux arrivants. C'est-à-dire nous, qui plus est des célébrités.

Heureusement pour nous, Lola intervient disant que nous étions la surprise de Coralie, qu'on ferait les présentations ensuite, qu'il fallait qu'on trouve une pièce où Coralie n'irait pas pour le moment.

A leurs têtes, on se doute que les invités nous reconnaissent, mais écoutent Lola et seul un homme aussi grand que moi et beaucoup plus carré s'approche de nous. Quand je vois son visage, je me ratatine sur moi-même car il a un visage qui ressemble un peu beaucoup à celui de Coralie, j'en déduis donc que c'est le fameux grand frère.

Lola s'avance vers lui et lui lance une tape sur l'épaule.

**- Bon grand, il faudrait une pièce pour que Coralie ne les voit pas.**

**- Je n'en vois pas d'autre que les chiottes.**

J'ouvre grand les yeux quand il dit ça et il le remarque donc il rajoute.

**- Non c'est pour rire, il y a celle où sont les matelas. Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle y aille avant la fin de soirée si elle y arrive.**

Nous commençons à nous y diriger mais Damien se pose juste devant nous.

**- Je me présente vu que Lola ne l'a pas fait. Je m'appelle Damien et je suis le **_**grand**_** frère de Coralie.** Dit-il en appuyant bien sur le _grand_.

**- Bonjours, moi c'est Georg.** Dit celui-ci en tendant la main.

**- Moi c'est Gustav.** Fit de même ce dernier.

**- Bill, et lui qui a les mains dans les poches et qui se fait tout petit, c'est mon jumeau Tom.**

Il serre la main à mon frère et fait de même avec moi. Je sais pas si c'est moi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il m'écrase les doigts. Je me demande s'il a fait de même avec les autres mais je remarque que je suis le seul à me tenir la main.

Puis il ajoute en nous accompagnant avec Lola.

**- Je savais qui vous étiez car ma sœur et Lola m'ont parlé de vous. Et j'avais vu votre visage à la télé. Je trouve que tu parles bien français Bill par rapport à ce que j'ai pu entendre.**

**- C'est que pour le projet, on a du s'entraîner car on s'était dit qu'on aurait du mal à communiquer surtout pendant une semaine.**

**- Pourtant hier tu parlais avec un accent, de mauvaises prononciations et avec un papier.**

**- C'est normal, je devais faire croire que j'avais fait un effort pour que ça plaise aux fans et le papier était vierge.**

**- Bon, je vous laisse. Lola met pas deux heures, Coralie ne devrait pas tarder.**

**- J'arrive Doudou.**

**- Fais gaffe, tu sais bien qu'elle n'aime pas les autres m'appellent comme ça.**

Damien sort de la pièce et Lola se tourne vers nous. Elle nous dit de rester là sans faire de bruit jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne nous chercher. Elle embrasse Bill avant de sortir.

A peine deux minutes après, j'entends la voix de Coralie qui présente tout le monde.

Je regarde mon frère qui s'allonge sur un matelas tandis que les G's se trouvent des chaises. Moi je commence à tourner en rond attendant avec impatience le moment ou je pourrais voir ma puce.

**POV Bill**

Lola nous laisse dans la pièce. A peine la porte fermée, nous prenons nos aises sauf Tom qui se met à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, impatient qu'on lui laisse le champ libre pour qu'il puisse sauter sur sa proie et la dévorer.

A cette comparaison, je me mets à rire en essayant de l'étouffer dans le matelas pour ne pas qu'on m'entende.

Tom tourne vers moi un regard mi-interrogateur, mi-inquiet en me voyant dans cet état sans raison particulière.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si marrant pour que tu sois comme ça ?**

J'essaie de me calmer péniblement pour pouvoir parler.

**- En fait, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches.**

**- Vu comme t'es et ton esprit mal tourné, je crois que je ne veux pas savoir non plus.**

**- Dit ce que c'est, nous on veut savoir et partager ton délire.** Rétorque Gustav.

**- En fait, vu comme Tom tourne en rond depuis tout à l'heure, je l'ai comparé à un lion en cage alors que c'est moi qui ai la crinière comme eux. Et que si on ouvrait la porte pour nous dire d'y aller, il sauterait sur Coralie comme un lion sur sa proie pour la dévorer. Mais je m'imaginais la façon dont il allait le faire.**

Les gars se mettent à rire en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible mais n'y arrivent pas trop. Moi aussi je me remets à rigoler mais je suis interrompu par Tom qui me saute dessus en me chatouillant.

D'un coup la porte s'ouvre et nous nous arrêtons comme pétrifié, toutes les têtes se dirigent vers celle-ci. Tom et sur moi alors que j'ai une jambe de relevé sur son ventre pour le repousser et essais de lui retenir les mains

**- T'inquiète pas Coralie, j'arrive. C'est juste que j'avais oublié d'éteindre la lumière.**

On souffle quand on reconnaît la voix de Lola qui se tourne ensuite vers nous.

**- Mais vous faites quoi dans cette position ? **

Je lui fais un grand sourire avant de commencer à ouvrir la bouche pour que je lui donne une réponse mais elle me coupe.

**- Non, en fait, je préfère ne pas savoir. Par contre, faites moins de bruit les gamins. Même avec la musique je vous ai entendu. Heureusement que ce n'était pas Coralie qui passait par là.** **Je dois éteindre la lumière donc moins fort maintenant.**

**- Oui, chef. **Je lui dis.

Elle referme la porte après avoir éteint la lumière.

**- Et mon bisou. **Je chouine.

Je tente de me relever mais je sens quelque chose me faire mal.

**- Fais gaffe, tu me fais mal. C'est ma main que tu écrases Tom.** Je lui rétorque quand je remarque que c'est son pied qui est dessus.

**- Excuse-moi. C'est pas pratique dans le noir.**

Le silence s'installe à la suite de ça jusqu'à ce que mon frère se remette à parler.

Et après c'est moi la pipelette qui débite soixante mots à la seconde.

**- Au fait, c'est moi ou le frère de Coralie n'a écrasé que mes doigts.**

**- Moi il ne m'a rien fait.** Dirent les G's en même temps.

**- Moi non plus j'ai pas trouvé. C'est pour ça que tu viens de me le faire.** Je lui réponds. **Il t'a fait le coup du frangin protecteur ?**

**- Oui, j'ai cru que j'allais regretter ma Gibson tellement il m'a écrasé les phalanges.**

**- Chut ! **Murmure Gustav.

**- On n'entend plus la musique. Elle doit être en train d'ouvrir les cadeaux.**

Tom se lève, s'approche et entrouvre la porte pour voir ce qui se passe à l'extérieur.

**- Oui, elle commence.**

Je ne peux empêcher ma curiosité de prendre le dessus et je me positionne derrière lui de façon à ce qu'on soit à l'aise et qu'on nous vois pas.

**- Tien, elle n'aurait pas maigri ?** Chuchote Tom.

Je ne réponds pas ne voulant pas l'énerver maintenant et avoir des problèmes car je ne lui aurais rien dit.

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous à plus à toutes et à tous.

Pour avoir la suite, il serait bien qu'il y ait quelques reviews pour me donner vos impressions, ainsi que vos avis sur cette suite.

Tchüss.


	3. Chapter 2

Gutes Jahr und gute Gesundheit in allen/Bonne année et bonne santé à tous

Voici un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il plaise.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Coralie**

En arrivant dans la salle, tout le monde était présent. Je fais les présentations pour ceux qui ne se connaissent pas.

Teddy mit la musique, je commence à servir le punch. Tout le monde discute mais ce qui me gêne, c'est qu'il y a deux groupes. D'un côté, il y a les filles et gars du hand et de l'autre il y avait ma famille et mes amis du Limoges et du lycée.

_"Et moi comment je fais, je peux pas me séparer en deux."_

Pour le moment je me dirige du côté du hand où tout le monde me donne une petite tape dans le dos.

**- Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir vingt ans ?** Me demande l'une d'elles.

**- Tu sais, rien de plus que hier. Ça fait juste 20 ans que ma famille doit supporter mes conneries et mon sale caractère.**

Tout le monde se met à rire. Ensuite on parle de hand dont le match d'hier, mais aussi des prochains départs de certaines joueuses des deux équipes, donc qu'il va falloir recruter, qu'on va récupérer des filles qui étaient parties du club mais qui préfèrent revenir à la saison prochaine.

J'en ai marre d'entendre parler du hand donc cette fois je vais avec l'autre groupe où la discussion n'est pas mieux car ils parlent tous des examens qu'on passe en fin d'année où des amours. Je ne pouvais pas parler ouvertement car certaines personnes ne sont pas au courant pour Tom et moi. De toute façon, ce soir je n'étais pas d'humeur. Tom me manquait, j'aurais bien voulu qu'il soit là ou au moins avoir quelques nouvelles, car son frère m'avait dit que j'en aurais et qu'il ne m'a jamais mentis, juste protégé.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Lola s'éloigne et va vers la salle où se trouve toutes les affaires pour dormir, l'air sérieuse.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle s'en va comme ça, je l'interpelle en m'approchant d'elle.

**- Tu pars où Lola ?**

**- T'inquiète pas Coco, j'arrive. C'est juste que j'aie oublié d'éteindre la lumière.**

Elle rentre dans la pièce et ferme la porte. Quelques secondes après, elle ressort de la pièce comme si de rien était.

Teddy stoppe la musique et annonce à tous que je vais commencer à ouvrir les cadeaux. Il prend son camescope pour tout filmer et m'oblige à montrer à tout le monde ce que j'ai eu.

Le premier et une grosse boite avec plein de papier à l'intérieur et je me doute que c'est un carton surprise et qu'il contient des conneries.

J'en sors de l'encens aphrodisiaque avec un socle où il y a mon signe astrologique.

**- Chouette, il manque plus que le copain pour ça.**

**- Tu veux que je te l'appelle ?** M'interroge Lola.

**- Moque toi bien de moi. Tu vas voir si je fais de même avec le tien. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils pourront venir et que je ne les dérangerais pas si je le faisais.**

**- C'est pas moi que ça va déranger si tu le fais. Mais ne sois pas si sûr pour le début de la dernière phrase. Tu sais pas de quoi ils sont capables.**

Je sors mon portable pour faire peur à Lola et c'est vrai que je le fais sonner comme ça il pourra peut-être m'appeler pour que j'ai quelques explications.

Quelques secondes après, je sais pas pourquoi j'entends un portable sonner. Je raccroche mais c'est Mélanie qui était à côté de Lola qui décroche et se met un peu en retrait.

Ne prêtant pas plus attention à ça, je continue d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Cette fois, j'en sors les dés du plaisir et remarque que là aussi il me manque une personne pour en profiter. Ensuite, il y a un soutient gorge avec des bonbons, un bac à glaçon avec des formes douteuses, un cadre avec une photo de moi entourée par celles de France, Elodie et Estelle. Dans un autre carton où je m'attendais à trouver le même genre de chose, il y a un ballon de hand avec toutes les signatures des filles de l'équipe des seniors et celles des entraîneurs. Il y a un pull avec mon numéro et mon surnom "Coco" et en noirs en plus, mais aussi un cadre de la seule photo où toutes les joueuses sont au complet.

_Heureusement que pour le surnom elles ne connaissent pas Tomy._

De la part de Teddy et sa copine, j'ai une bague avec des tribaux et de mes frères, ils me paient prochainement mon tatouage soit à l'omoplate soit je ne sais pas encore où. En plus dans tout le bazar, il y a deux boîtes de capotes qu'il faut que je présente à tous.

**- Hé ben Coco. T'as prévu l'artillerie.**

**- A quoi veux-tu que ça serve Ted.**

**- Ben avec ton copain.**

**- Il faudrait que pour ça il soit là, mais aux dernières nouvelles et je ne sais pas quand je le reverrais malheureusement.**

Lola monte sur une chaise pour qu'elle ait l'attention de tout le monde ce qui marche.

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur.

**- Coralie, avec Jess, Mélanie et d'autres personnes, dont nous tairons les prénoms pour le moment, nous allons t'offrir ton cadeau que nous sommes allées chercher tout à l'heure. Comme il est assez conséquent, il va falloir que tu t'assoies sur une chaise et qu'on te bande les yeux. Il faudra que tu te laisses faire, que tu ne touches pas et que tu devines ce que c'est. Ce que se sera par contre aura le droit de te toucher par le moyen qu'il veut.**

Cette fois je suis inquiète et me demande quel truc tordu elles m'ont encore préparé.

**- Par contre personne n'a le droit de t'aider ou parler.**

**- OK… **je fais septique et inquiète de ce qui va suivre.

Je m'approche de la chaise où Lola se trouve. Elle me bande les yeux, m'attache les mains pour être sûr que je n'essaierai pas de toucher ce que je dois deviner.

**POV Tom**

Avec Bill, on regarde Coralie déballer ses cadeaux. Ils font fort car dès le début, elle sort de l'encens aphrodisiaque et ne peut s'empêcher de faire remarquer qu'il lui manque son copain. Ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, j'irais directement la prendre dans mes bras. Et Lola qui en rajoute une couche et Coralie qui ne peut s'empêcher de répondre du tac-o-tac.

- Moque toi bien de moi. Tu vas voir si je fais de même avec le tien. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils pourront venir et que je ne dérangerais pas si je le fais.

**- Moque toi bien de moi. Tu vas voir si je fais de même avec le tien. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils pourront venir et que je ne les dérangerais pas si je le faisais.**

Je vois Coralie mettre sa main dans sa poche. Elle ne va quand même pas le faire. J'ai juste le temps de tourner ma tête vers mon frère que son portable se met à sonner. C'est la panique. Bill sort son portable en urgence, on voit bien que c'est Coco qui l'appelle. Elle raccroche d'elle-même mais j'ai eu le temps de voir qu'elle avait du entendre le portable et heureusement Mélanie avait fait croire que c'était le sien car Lola lui avait donné une tape pour qu'elle réagisse.

**- Ça t'apprendra à mettre ton portable en vibreur. Demande à ta copine aussi d'arrêter de provoquer la mienne car tu sais qu'elle est capable de tout.**

**- Je te signal que j'aime pas les vibreurs surtout avec mes poches où certaines sont située des fois. Et tu peux dire à **_**ta**_** copine qu'elle n'est pas obligée de répondre à toutes les provocations.**

On entend tout le monde rire donc curieux comme pas deux, nous tournons dans un bel ensemble nos têtes pour voir ce qu'il y avait de si marrant. Là, j'ai mes yeux qui s'écarquillent en voyant les dés que tient Coralie.

**- Je crois que tu vas avoir de l'occupation ce soir frangin.**

**- Moi je crois que tu ne pourra plus jamais avoir ce genre d'occupation si tu continus dans cette direction.**

On n'arrête pas de se chamailler comme des gamins de 5 ans jusqu'à ce qu'on s'en lasse et reportons notre attention sur ce qui se passe dans la salle.

Tout défile jusqu'à une nouvelle provocation venant cette fois-ci de deux boîtes de préservatifs.

**- Ils ne savent pas qu'il n'y en aura pas assez car quand t'es parti, t'es parti. Je crois que ça va être just (à prononcer en anglais). Surtout si tu pars pour un second marathon à peine trois semaines après le premier.**

Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de fermer ma gueule ce jour là et de ne pas en parler à mon frère de ce fameux marathon.

**- Tu sais quoi ? Tu m'énerves. Tu fais tout pour que je pète un câble ou quoi ? Et tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas trop tout ce qui est en latex, puisque je fais un peu d'allergie sur cette matière.**

On voit Lola monter sur une chaise et partir dans une explication de la surprise et comment ça va se dérouler. Quand j'aperçois le visage de ma puce, j'y lis de l'appréhension alors que tous autour d'elle ont le grand sourire se doutant de ce qu'il allait y avoir puisqu'ils nous ont vu.

Lola attache Coralie et lui bande les yeux, vérifie qu'elle ne voit rien et vient nous voir.

**- Bon les gars, ça va être à vous. Vous connaissez les règles. Vous ne pourrez voir ce que fait celui qui vous précède.**

**- Pas problème.**

**- T'as eu de la chance Bill que je dise à Mélanie de faire style qu'elle avait un appel.**

**- Ah oui ! Mais tu ne l'aurais pas provoqué, elle ne l'aurait pas fait. **Je lui sors.

**- Bon pour le moment on laisse tomber. On va commencer. Qui veux passer en premier à part Tom ?**

Bill pousse Gus pour que celui-ci y aille.

**POV Général**

Coralie n'arrêtait pas de se torturer les doigts tellement elle stressait d'avoir les yeux bandé, d'être à la merci de tout le monde et qu'il n'y ait aucun bruit autour d'elle.

**- Voilà le premier.** Lui dit Lola. **Si tu arrêtes avec tes doigts après ce candidat, je te promets de te détacher les mains.**

**- Ok, mais j'ai combien de temps pour découvrir ?** Lui demande Coralie en tournant la tête vers là où il lui semblait provenir la voix.

**- Cinq minutes par personnes. Si tu ne trouves pas la personne en particulier, tu auras… je sais pas encore mais je trouverais bien.**

A ce moment Lola pense que si elle ne trouvait pas, elle n'aurait pas le droit de voir cette personne, mais elle avait peur de se faire étriper par les deux si ça arrivait.

**- Quoi une personne en particulier ?**

**- Sur toutes celles qui vont passer, il faudra que tu reconnaisses quelqu'un en particulier qui compte beaucoup pour toi et que tu n'as pas vu depuis un bon moment.**

En voyant la tête de Coralie, elle rajoute.

**- Cherche pas à en savoir plus. Personne ne dira rien et réfléchi pas trop ça fume. Voilà le premier candidat potentiel.**

Gustav s'approche d'elle mais hésite. Il ne sait pas quoi faire donc il se tourne vers Mélanie et Jess, leur lance un regard interrogateur et elles répondent en haussant les épaules.

Il commence par toucher avec ses mains le visage de Coralie mais avec hésitation car il avait peur que si Tom apprenait ce qu'il avait fait, il se fasse trucider pour avoir osé toucher moins timidement sa copine.

**- Il reste deux minutes trente.** Déclare Lola.

**- Comment veux-tu que je sache, il ne fait rien.**

Gustav se racle la gorge en entendant la remarque et se sentit un peu vexé.

**- Ah, c'est un gars.**

**- Peut-être, mais je te demande de savoir qui c'est exactement, pas de savoir si c'est un gars ou une fille.**

**- Je ne sais pas mais ça m'étonnerai, elle a l'air timide celle-là.**

**- Bon ben je crois qu'on va passer au candidat suivant.**

Lola part chercher le nouveau prétendant pendant que Gustav se met sur le côté.

Ensuite vient le tour de Bill qui a un grand sourire. Il interroge Gus du regard mais celui-ci fait signe que non.

Lola détache enfin les mains de Coralie.

Bill continu de s'approcher de Coralie et se penche vu sa grandeur et que Coralie qui est déjà petite est assise.

**- T'as le droit de faire tout ce que tu veux sauf l'embrasser car elle a déjà quelqu'un et de rester dans la limites du correct.**

Bill commence par passer sa main sur le visage, il les descend au niveau de la nuque qu'il masse pendant qu'il embrasse le cou, la mâchoire, il lèche les joues.

A ce moment là, Coralie se demande pourquoi elle sent un piercing sur la langue de la personne. Elle à l'impression que ça lui dit quelque chose. Elle n'arrive pas à trouver quoi par contre. Ça se voit sur son visage que ça travaille là dedans puisqu'elle fronce les sourcils. Ce qui fait rire Bill qui s'amuse à continuer son manège. Il lui mordille l'oreille, recommence à lécher mais cette fois-ci le cou.

Encore une fois ça lui rappel une personne qui a un piercing à la langue mais elle ne trouve pas qui.

**- STOP, les cinq minutes sont passées. Toujours pas trouvée ?**

**- Heu, ça me dit quelque chose, mais j'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Mais j'ai remarqué un piercing sur la langue qui me rappel un personne mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus.**

Bill se recule en faisant une grimace et se rapproche de Lola qui lui met une tape derrière la tête après la remarque de Coralie. Il se tourne vers elle et lui fait signe qu'il n'a pas fait exprès.

Coralie remarque une odeur familière quand la personne se recule. Là une idée germe dans sa tête mais ils ne peuvent pas être là. Ils sont bien à Cannes normalement. Ça ne peut pas être eux. Elle commence à ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question mais la referme car elle se rappelle que personne n'y répondra.

Mais ça lui trottait. Ils ne pouvaient pas être là ils avaient pas mal de boulot d'après ce qu'ils m'avaient dit. Mais elle se rappelle du "timide" du début et là le piercing sur la langue avec une odeur familière. Pour le premier, elle pensait à Gustav et le second ça ne pouvait être que Bill si c'était bien le groupe. Mais si c'était fait exprès pour l'induire en erreur. Elle se torturait les méninges jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit coupée dans son élan par la voix de Lola annonçant le prochain candidat.

Cette fois, c'est Tom qui arrive. Il enlève sa casquette mais garde son bandana pour pas que ses cheveux le gênent.

Coralie croise les bras attendant patiemment.

Tout le monde autour a un grand sourire de collé sur les lèvres que bien sûr Coralie ne peut pas voir ainsi que la personne qui avance doucement dans sa direction.

**- Maintenant ça va être trop facile.** Murmure Lola dans l'oreille de Bill pour lui montrer son désaccord sur ce qu'il a fait.

Celui-ci soupire d'acquiescement et hoche la tête.

Tom se penche et passe lui aussi ses mains sur le visage de Coralie. Il tremble, tellement il est impatient. Il voudrait tant pouvoir l'embrasser directement mais en même temps, il veut faire durer le suspense et de toute façon ça lui est interdit. Il commence à masser la nuque de son amour car il sait qu'elle aime ça. Elle penche même la tête un peu en avant quand il le fait.

Elle se retient de gémir sous les doigts calleux et experts qu'elle sent.

Il lui embrasse le cou, la mâchoire, ensuite il lèche sa joue.

Là Coralie est quasiment sûr de savoir qui c'est car elle a bien cru sentir un piercing cette fois-ci à la lèvre inférieure. Elle sent aussi l'odeur familière de tout à l'heure. Ce qui l'étonne, c'est que le précédent et lui font la même chose alors qu'ils n'ont pas pu voir ce que faisait celui d'avant. Ce qui lui fait penser à des jumeaux avec leur lien. Mais une chose plus flagrante, c'est que cette personne fait plus attention à là où sont ses points sensibles. Elle en profite pour la laisser faire. Maintenant elle est sûr et certaine de qui c'est et elle se dit qu'elle va étriper les filles pour ce cadeau et de ne pas l'avoir prévenue. De même pour les gars car ils étaient au courant. Surtout Bill par rapport à ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille par message.

Lui aussi lui mordille l'oreille et quand elle le sent descendre vers son visage, elle ne peut s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser fougueusement. D'une main elle retire le bandeau qui lui entrave les yeux et en voyant le visage de Tom, elle dit.

**- J'en étais sûr.**

Elle reprend les embrassades en passant ses bras autour du cou de Tom pendant que lui pose ses mains sur ses hanches, sentant quelque chose qui le dérange.

Tout le monde autour d'eux les applaudit et n'arrêtent pas avec leurs commentaires. Comme le fait, qu'il serait pas mal qu'ils se lâchent avant qu'ils ne fassent un bébé devant tout le monde, ou qu'ils aimeraient bien pouvoir manger maintenant que tous les cadeaux étaient distribués, mais surtout boire.

**- Je ne savais pas que Coralie avait un copain, en plus qui est Allemand et encore moins une célébrité.** Déclare une des filles du hand.

**- Ben maintenant tu le sais. Mais je te rappelle que Coco ne parle pas beaucoup d'elle. On ne sait pas grand-chose. Mais maintenant, il va falloir qu'elle s'explique.** Lui répond une autre.

**POV Coralie**

Maintenant, j'en étais sûr que c'était Tom et juste avant son jumeau. Je lui saute au cou et l'embrasse. Après avoir enlevé le bandeau et que j'étais sur que j'embrassais la bonne personne, je recommence et passe mes bras autour de son cou alors que lui les pose sur mes hanches.

J'ai envie de lui montrer mon cadeau donc je lui demande l'entrée de sa bouche ce qu'il accepte. J'en explore tous les recoins, taquine sa langue avec la mienne en essayant de prendre le dessus. Je le sens se tendre par la surprise et on se sépare.

Quand il m'interroge du regard, je lui tire la langue pour qu'il comprenne.

**- Depuis quand ?**

**- Hm… deux semaines. Tu remercieras ton frère c'est lui qui m'a certifié que ça serait une bonne idée et je voulais savoir aussi comment ça se passait.**

**- C'est ça que vous me cachiez tous les deux.** Dit-il en se tournant vers Bill qui s'était rapproché de nous.

**- Ça te plait au moins ?**

**- Tu veux une preuve ?**

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il m'embrasse de nouveau tendrement.

Ensuite, je me tourne vers Lola et les filles pour les remercier à ma manière.

**- Vous êtes conne les filles !**

**- Pourquoi, ça te fait pas plaisir ? Mais on te remercie quand même.**

**- Si on te dérange, que tu ne veux pas nous voir, on peut repartir.** Réplique Bill un peu vexé.

Je lui tape derrière la tête pour le faire taire.

**- Hé, vous le faites exprès toutes les deux de me taper à la tête ?**

**- Pauvre bichette. Vous repartez, je vais vous chercher et vous étripe ou je vous attache avec des menottes.**

**- Aucun des deux de préférence, sauf si pour la deuxième c'est fait pour autre chose.** Annonce Tom avec un sourire pervers.

Mélanie qui était partie chercher Georg revient avec lui ? Je discute un peu avec eux mais quand j'aperçois mon grand frère, je vais le voir.

**- "C'est juste au cas ou il y en aurait en plus qui s'inviteraient eux-mêmes…" Tu n'étais pas du tout au courant bien sûr vu que c'est toi qui as monté les filles.**

Je vais pour lui mettre une tape dans le dos quand il me retient la main et se penche vers moi.

**- Fais quand même attention avec lui, je le connais pas assez pour lui faire confiance.**

Je l'embrasse sur la joue en grimpant dans ses bras.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, mais je pense que c'est plutôt pour lui qu'il faudra s'inquiéter s'il fait quoi que se soit.**

**- Bon Coralie, si tu nous présentais à tes amis, car ils sont arrivé mais on n'a pas pu faire les présentations.**

Je descends de mon 'ros Doudou et tout le monde se rapproche pour que je présente les quatre membres du groupe.

**- Voici les Tokio Hotel comme vous devez le savoir. Le blond et "timide" c'est Gustav, celui à côté c'est Georg, celui à la crinière de lion c'est Bill et le dreadeux c'est son jumeau Tom et qui me sert de apparemment copain pour le moment comme vous avez pu le voir.**

Tom me lâche la main et fait style de bouder.

Après les présentations, je reste un peu avec lui car j'avais besoin s'être seule avec et de pouvoir lui parler. On se met un peu à part. Il s'assoit sur une chaise et je me mets sur ses genoux.

**- Bon je voudrais avoir quelques explications sur le pourquoi du comment vous êtes là sans que je n'aie pu en être informé.

* * *

**

Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plut. Laissez une petite review pour donner votre avis qui est toujours bon à avoir.

Tchüss


	4. Chapter 3

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Comme je travaille - pour ceux qui lisent - je posterais dès que je pourrais car je rentre tard le soir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**POV Lola**

Tout le monde faisait la fête et n'arrêtait pas de parler du groupe et des relations.

Avec les garçons on reste toujours du même côté avec les mêmes personnes car on ne connaissait pas les amis de hand de Coralie. On a vu que Tom et Coralie s'étaient éloignés pour parler.

J'écoutais discrètement la conversation et je remarque que Bill faisait de même car il n'arrête pas de tourner la tête vers les n'amoureux.

**- Laisse les discuter. Je crois qu'ils sont en train de s'expliquer sur certains points.** Je lui dis.

**- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les regarder. Je les trouve mignon comme ça tous les deux.**

**- Et nous on n'est pas mignon peut-être ?** Je lui fais offusquée.

Il me prends dans ses bras et m'embrasse. Mais je ne me laisse pas faire car moi aussi je voulais avoir quelques explications avec lui sur tout à l'heure.

**- Dis moi, c'est quoi que t'as fait à Coralie tout à l'heure pour la surprise. En plus avec ton piercing ça l'a aidé un peu plus.**

**- Mais dis moi toi, tu ne serais pas jalouse ? Pour tout à l'heure, c'est un peu ta faute, t'as dit que nous pouvions tout faire, sauf l'embrasser. Donc je t'ai écouté.**

**- Fais pas le malin, tu l'as fait exprès avec ton piercing et les gestes.**

**- Pour les gestes c'est venu instinctivement. C'est pas vraiment ma faute. Par contre, je ne savais pas que Tom ferait la même, mais lui il les a plus accentué. Pour le piercing tu avais dit de ne pas parler donc j'ai voulu lui donner un petit indice. Je pense qu'en sentant celui de Tom elle l'aurait trouvé de toute façon même si je ne l'avais pas fait.**

**- Oui mais à moi depuis que tu es revenus tu ne m'as pas encore fait ce genre de chose.**

Je croise les bras et fais semblant de bouder pour arriver à mes fins. Ce qui fonctionne car Bill se met de suite en action.

**- Il y a des hôtels pour ça. Pas la peine d'en faire profiter tout le monde.** Annonce Coralie en revenant vers nous avec Tom.

**- T'es obligée de nous interrompre alors qu'on vous a laissé tout à l'heure ? **Je commence à râler.

**- Tu veux que je te rappelle un lundi soir il y a trois semaines ou la fois du concert dans l'infirmerie et… ah oui, le meilleur, dans le car un matin pour nous réveiller.**

Tous les regards se tournent vers nous ne comprenant pas de quoi on parlait sauf Bill et Tom.

On s'arrête vite ne voulant pas donner d'explications. De toute façon on ne se disputait pas. C'était juste pour se chamailler.

**- Je voulais vous demander quelque chose car j'en ai marre de voir deux groupes. Ce serait bien que vous vous mélangiez un peu, que vous discutiez. Car c'est super quand il faut aller une fois d'un côté et une autre fois de l'autre. Donc si vous tous, en parlant des deux clans et pas d'un seul, vous faisiez un effort ça serait super, sinon je peux partir de mon côté avec la personne de mon choix.** Fait Coralie en se tournant vers son copain qui encore une fois ne voulait pas s'en mêler.

_Mauviette._ Je pense juste avant que Coralie se dirige de l'autre côté avec Tom pour faire je pense la même chose.

Je me tourne vers tous pour voir leur réaction et aucun ne réagit pour le moment, mais je vois qu'ils y réfléchissent. Moi j'étais d'accord puisque de toute façon j'en connaissais quelques uns car je les avais déjà rencontré mais eux aussi devraient faire quelques efforts, que ça ne vienne pas que d'un seul côté.

**POV Coralie**

**- Bon je voudrais avoir quelques explications sur le pourquoi du comment vous êtes là sans que je n'aie pu en être informé.**

**- En fait avant que l'on rentre chez nous il y a trois semaines, comme Lola et Bill savaient que ton anniversaire était le 27 et que la veille nous serions en France, ils ont décidé de te faire une surprise en étant présent aujourd'hui. Je n'étais pas au courant au début, c'est après que l'on soit parti que Bill m'en a parlé. **

**- Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de me mettre au courant ?**

**- Premièrement, c'était une surprise, secundo, je t'ai donné un indice le soir quand on est parti que je t'ai appelé. Je t'avais dit que je le savais mais que c'était une surprise. Et le dernier indice a été donné hier soir par mon frère qui t'a dit que tu aurais des nouvelles avant ce soir. Donc pour cela, nous avons travaillé d'arrache pied, surtout le frangin, pour avoir quelques jours pour venir.**

**- Je vous adore tous. Je suis super contente que vous soyez là. Que **_**tu**_** sois là.**

**- Moi aussi. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je resterais là tout le temps avec toi ou quand je suis loin, toute la journée et la nuit au téléphone.**

Il m'embrasse et commence à avoir les mains baladeuses que je lui arrête car nous ne sommes pas seul. Ce qui le fait rire car il l'avait fait exprès pour voir jusqu'où je supporterais devant tout le monde. Mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je le laisserais faire sans problème mais ça risquerait d'en choquer certains et énerver un frangin. Quand je les lui lâche, il les laisse à un niveau raisonnable. Il arrête de m'embrasser et me regarde comme s'il me reprochait quelque chose. Et je pense avoir comprit qu'il avait mit les mains au niveau du ventre pour une autre raison aussi.

**- Tu te moques de moi ?**

**- Hein, quoi ?** Je dis en essayant de montrer que je ne comprenais pas de quoi il parlait.

**- Comment ça se fait que tu ais autant maigris et que tu ais encore un pansement au niveau de ta plaie. Tu ne devrais plus en avoir depuis une semaine environs. À moins qu'elle ne se soit ré…**

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Je me doutais que j'aurais à m'expliquer sur ma perte de poids car on me l'avait fait remarquer plusieurs fois mais pas pour ma cicatrice.

**- Hm… Ok. Je pensais pas que tu me demanderais pour la plaie. Donc… j'ai fait les matchs de hand depuis que vous êtes partis comme je te l'avais dit… par contre, j'ai reçut plusieurs ballons dans le ventre ce qui l'a rouverte mais je te promets que hier, il n'y a eu aucun problème. Mais ça va mieux. Je te montrerais pour te le prouver qu'il n'y a presque rien maintenant, c'est juste au cas ou.**

**- Ok, je vérifierais sous les moindres recoins pour être sur que tu ne me caches rien d'autre.** Me sourit-il comme à chaque fois qu'il a une idée mal placée dans la tête.

**- Maintenant, pour la perte de mon poids, c'est pas ma faute. C'est les aliments qui ne voulaient pas rentrer et à cause des médocs pour le ventre, qui m'ont tout détraqué. Si je me forçais, tout ressortait tout seul donc ce n'était pas mieux.**

**- Mais tu veux ma mort à m'inquiéter comme ça. Je paris que Bill est au courant alors qu'à moi tu n'as rien dit.**

**- Tu demanderas à ton frère, mais pour aucun des deux c'est moi qui l'ai mis au parfum. C'est Lola qui lui en a parlé donc lui après il m'a appelé et n'a pas arrêté de me sermonner. Donc il a même fallut que je lui promette de manger et que lui en échange il ne t'en parle pas pour ne pas t'inquiéter. Bon, on ne va pas se disputer le jour de mon anniversaire alors que c'est l'un des seuls moments où je vais pouvoir profiter de toi.**

Tom veut se relever mais j'appuie sur son torse pour qu'il ne bouge pas et me laisse parler.

**- J'ai pas fini moi. J'ai ouvert l'enveloppe et j'ai lu le contenu.**

**- Et… t'en a pensé quoi ?**

**- Elle est magnifique. Je suis désolé mais elle était tellement belle que j'en ai pleuré.**

**- Ne t'excuse pas d'avoir pleuré. C'est une preuve qu'elle t'a touchée et que j'ai réussie à ce qu'elle te plaise. Et ce soir j'aurais une autre surprise.**

**- En parlant de surprise, t'en pense quoi réellement de la mienne ?**

**- J'en suis fou.**

Il accentue encore une fois ces mots en m'embrassant. Je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de ses baisers. Pendant ce temps, je passe une main au niveau du cou et je sens une chaîne assez fine.

**- Tu l'as toujours d'après ce que je remarque.**

**- Oui et elle m'a porté chance hier soir vu qu'on a gagné une récompense et qu'il n'y a eut aucun problème avec la chanson. **

**- Mon frère m'a dit qu'il avait entre aperçut une chaîne dorée quand tu t'es levé et passé devant la caméra pour aller chercher la récompense, mais ça s'est à peine vu. Je te remercie de l'avoir portée. **

**- Je t'avais promis que je la garderais. Donc c'est ce que j'ai fait c'est normal. Elle ne m'a jamais quittée tout comme ma gourmette d'après ce que j'ai pu remarquer depuis tout à l'heure.**

Suite à ça, nous rejoignons le groupe des filles du lycée et je leur explique que j'aimerais bien que les deux groupes se mélangent car j'en ai marre de devoir me séparer à chaque fois et que si elles ne voulaient pas faire d'effort, je ferais un troisième groupe rien qu'à moi. Ensuite, je me dirige toujours avec Tom vers l'autre groupe et fais de même avec eux.

J'allais repartir pour préparer la suite de la soirée quand tous ceux du hand me retiennent avec tout plein de questions sur mes "secrets", que je ne parle pas beaucoup de moi et surtout sur ma relation. J'y réponds alors tranquillement en tenant la main de Tom dans la mienne car comme je n'aime pas trop parler de moi, je stresse pas mal. Ce qu'il comprend car il ressert lui-même l'emprise de nos mains jointes.

**POV Tom**

Après les explications dans les deux clans, on s'apprêtait à repartir quand on fut retenu par toutes sortes de questions.

**- Pars pas comme ça avec tous tes petits secrets mon vieux Coco !** Déclare l'une des filles de son équipe dont je ne me souviens pas de son prénom.

**- Quoi mes secrets ? Je n'en ai pas.**

**- Tu ne parles jamais de toi.**

**- Vous ne me posez jamais de questions aussi, donc ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne veux pas exposer ma vie. Donc vous voulez savoir quoi ?**

**- Tout.**

Coralie hausse un sourcils, ça me rappelle Bill quand il le fait lui aussi, mais ce n'est pas le même sourcil que lui, stupéfaite et regrettant apparemment ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle n'était pas rassurée car elle me prend la main comme pour avoir un soutient. Je lui fais comprendre que je suis là en la serrant un peu plus. Mais j'avoue que moi non plus je n'étais pas très rassuré. Car il allait falloir être mis en avant. Comme si je ne l'étais pas assez comme ça tous les jours.

**- T'aurais pu nous dire que t'étais avec quelqu'un. Nous on pensait que c'était avec ton ami… Pierre.**

**- Comme tu dis, Pierre est un ami. Et je ne suis pas obligée de parler des personnes avec qui se sors. Y a qu'à voir vos têtes quand vous avez remarqué qu'avec Tom on était ensemble et vous comprendrez pourquoi je n'en parle pas spécialement.**

**- Bon, ben maintenant, on voudrait en savoir un peu plus sur comment ça s'est fait, surtout avec une célébrité. D'après ce qu'on voit, t'es pas la seule. **Continue toujours celle dont je ne me souvenais pas du nom en regardant en direction de l'autre groupe où se trouvait mon le reste du groupe.

**- Comme vous savez, les garçons sont célèbres. Pour un projet au lycée, nous devions organiser un concert. Donc avec Lola que vous connaissez et Mélanie celle qui est juste à côté, nous avons décidé de faire appel à eux. Sur le coup vu que se sont des stars, nous pensions qu'ils refuseraient mais à notre plus grand bonheur ils ont accepté de venir se perdre en Creuse. Tout cela pour notre projet ou plutôt pour ce qu'on avait mit dans la lettre, je ne sais pas.** Explique Coralie en se tournant vers moi avec un sourire un peu crispé par le stress quand elle parle de la dernière phrase.

**- C'est-à-dire ? **Voulu savoir une autre fille.

**- On leur a envoyé un mail et dedans, comme c'était sur l'adresse mail de Tom, au début je me suis amusée…**

Quoi ! C'est elle qui me l'a écrite. Je croyais que c'était toutes ensemble qu'elles l'avaient faite et que c'était seulement l'adresse de Coralie avec laquelle elles l'ont envoyé.

**- … à le décrire donc je crois que j'avais mit pervers, vicieux, dragueur et le mieux, beau gosse. En plus j'ai mit qu'il y aurait plein de jolies filles pour… mphmphhhhh…**

Je lui mets la main devant la bouche pour qu'elle ne continue pas de dire ce qu'il y avait dans le mail. Moi je m'en rappelais vu que je l'avais gardé et le relisais de temps en temps. Elle comprend pourquoi j'ai fait ce geste car elle a un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle pousse ma main qu'elle reprend dans la sienne et continue.

**- Enfin bref, ils ont accepté et il y a trois semaines, ils sont arrivés au lycée, ont fait le concert et voilà.**

**- Mais ils ne parlent pas français. On les a vu hier soir sur un zapping. Comment vous faites pour vous comprendre. Vous parlez allemand. **

Cette fois, c'est moi qui réponds en très bon français, ce qui les surprend.

**- On arrive à se comprendre par les gestes qui peuvent être assez explicite des fois. Vous ne trouvez pas.**

J'ai l'impression que leur mâchoire va se décrocher tellement elles sont surprises. Avec Coralie on se met à rire avant qu'elle ne leur dise.

**- Ich spreche Deutsch seit der College. ****Und du bist blöd. (1)**

Aucune ne comprend ce qu'elle vient de dire, mais j'ai du mal à me retenir d'exploser de rire car elle vient de les insulter gentiment sans qu'elles ne le sachent, et je ne veux pas les vexer en me moquant d'elles. Elles se reprennent pour continuer leur interrogatoire.

**- Mais comment ça s'est fait pour vous deux ?**

Elles insistent en plus, elles ne vont pas nous lâcher avant d'avoir eu tous les détailles même quand on "dormait" ensemble.

**- Durement, très durement. Ça a commencé le premier jour par un bisous, puis une baffe de ma pars, un regret, des câlins. Le lendemain, un réveille tout en douceur, une grosse dispute, le soir par une petite discussion. Le surlendemain par un bandage pour les mains de Tom, des excuses et réconciliation sans sous entendus et engueulade pour une blessure et après ça a était tranquille sans autre problème.**

Je comprends pourquoi elle ne parle pas du lendemain avec le médecin car je me doutais qu'elle risquait de se faire engueuler.

**- Et ça s'est fait tout naturellement pour tous les quatre. Y a juste pour Gustav que nous avons du un peu y mettre notre grain de sel. Vous êtes contentes maintenant ?**

**- Ça nous va. Mais maintenant tu seras obligée de tout nous dire.**

Avec Coralie on s'écarte et elle souffle enfin en s'excusant d'avoir dit autant de choses sur nous mais elle m'explique qu'elles ne l'auraient pas lâché sinon. Nous allons dans la "cuisine" pour prendre ce qu'il faut pour manger.

Il n'y a personne dans la pièce et quand la porte se referme, Coralie me pousse brusquement contre le mur et se jette sur moi. Elle m'embrasse goulûment, me mort la lèvre inférieure, le cou, le lobe de l'oreille et me chuchote.

**- Tu m'as énormément manqué. J'en pouvais plus devant les filles, je t'aurais sauté dessus si je ne m'étais pas retenue.**

Je me défais d'elle, la repousse sur le côté et échangeons les rôles. Elle se met à rire face à cette petite bataille pour dominer l'autre. Je ne me laisse pas faire et quand on arrive dans un coin, c'est moi qui suis le dominant et je commence ma douce torture.

Je lui effleure le visage avec ma bouche, je descends au niveau de son cou ce qui la fait frissonner. Je remonte et lui mordille la mâchoire, l'oreille. J'évite ses lèvres alors que elle cherche les miennes. J'embrasse son cou, descends au niveau de la clavicule et m'y arrête. Je passe mes mains sous sa chemise et je les laisse se balader sur son ventre en laissant mes doigts sur sa plaie. J'emprisonne enfin ses lèvres mais ne m'y attarde pas car les miennes descendent et remplacent mes mains.

**- Ça se voie que je t'ai manqué à toi aussi.** Me fait-elle remarquer.

**- Oh que oui. Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.**

Je défais un peu sa chemise, embrasse doucement, lèche, mords son ventre. Je l'entends qui soupir de bien être. J'arrive au nombril qui je sais est un point très sensible chez elle.

**- Hm… Tom… arrête de me torturer.**

Je lui fais un grand sourire et reprend là où j'en étais. Avec ma langue, je mime l'acte sexuel avec son nombril ce qui la fait gémir un peu plus. On est stoppé dans notre élan par la porte qui s'ouvre et cogne le mur un peu trop brusquement.

Je me retourne pour voir qui pouvait bien rentrer comme ça. Et là je vois mon frère préféré, que j'ai envie de trucider à l'instant même, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il le fait exprès ou quoi ?

**- Pourquoi tu viens nous interrompre encore une fois ? **Je lui sors assez énervé.

**- Excuse-moi de vous déranger, mais je viens **_**te**_** sauver la vie et tu vois comment tu me remercies !?** S'agace-t-il en retour.

**- Me sauver la vie ?**

**- Y a le frère, le grand, de Coralie qui la cherche et il ne va pas tarder…**

**- À arriver.** Dit une voix derrière lui.

**- Scheiße !** Je souffle.

Le fameux frère était juste derrière le mien. Coralie reboutonne vivement sa chemise qu'elle remet droite.

**- Bon, Tom et Bill vous m'aidez à emmener les plats. **

On en prend un chacun et allons les poser sur les tables. Mais en franchissant la porte, Damien me lance un de ces regards que j'en frissonne. Il faisait la même taille que moi mais en plus baraqué donc j'avais beau avoir de la force, je pense que je ne ferais pas le poids face à lui.

**- Damien !** S'exclame Coralie.

**- Je te rappelle que t'es ma sœur donc c'est normal.**

Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas avoir besoin de parler pour comprendre mon frère.

**- Ok je suis ta sœur mais rappelle-moi mon âge. **

La porte se ferme là-dessus et nous n'entendons plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'un plat tombe. Je veux y retourner pour voir ce qui s'y passe car je suis inquiet mais mon frère me retient.

**- Laisse-moi y aller !** Je lui crie dessus.

Tout le monde s'était retourné vers nous. J'essaie de me retirer de l'emprise de mon jumeau mais cette fois, Yannick qui s'y met.

**- Je te conseille de ne pas y aller sinon tu vas aggraver ton cas. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Coralie. Là ils sont juste en train de taper sur les objet pour éviter de le faire l'un sur l'autre. Donc ce n'est rien, c'est encore gentil, on a eu droit à pire à la maison surtout quand Coralie s'énerve réellement.**

Je me calme et me tourne vers lui pour lui dire que j'avais déjà vu ce que ça faisait.

**- Elle m'a raconté mais ce n'est rien par rapport à quand elle s'énerve contre Damien. Quand lui remarque qu'il va trop loin, maintenant il s'arrête de lui-même, de peur.**

**- Attend, il a peur de Coralie avec sa corpulence ?** Demande Bill.

**- Oh que oui. C'est pas la corpulence qui fait le tout. Coralie est très nerveuse et est comme notre mère. Elle s'énerve rarement mais quand ça pète, il ne vaut mieux pas rester à côté car que se soit Damien ou moi, on a faillit rester sur le carreau avec notre mère.**

Je déglutis en imaginant les frères de Coralie collés contre la vitre et je me calme de suite en pensant que si j'intervenais, c'est moi qui risquerais d'y être.

Pas longtemps après, Damien et Coralie arrivent avec les restes des plats tous les deux calmés.

**POV Damien**

Je cherchais Coralie depuis un moment. Elle devait être avec le guitariste car lui non plus n'était pas là. Pas que je ne l'aime pas mais je ne le laisserais pas rester seul avec Coralie avant d'être sûr qu'il la mérite.

Je vois le hérisson qui me regarde en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Je le suis et entends une autre voix qui ressemble un peu à celle du chanteur qui parle.

**- Y a le frère, le grand, de Coralie qui la cherche et il ne va pas tarder…**

Je me positionne derrière lui et fini la phrase.

**- À arriver.**

Apparemment on a interrompu quelque chose car je vois ma sœur se redresser et remettre sa chemise en place. Je suis bien arrivé à ce que je remarque. Il va vraiment falloir que je discute avec le choubab.

**- Bon, Tom et Bill vous m'aidez à emmener les plats. **

Je toise le dreadeux et Coralie qui m'a vu m'interpelle. Je me tourne vers elle et vois son air furieux. Je ne la laisse pas faire et réplique car je n'ai pas eu tords d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait.

**- Je te rappelle que t'es ma sœur donc c'est normal.**

**- Ok je suis ta sœur mais rappelle-moi mon âge. **

La porte se ferme toute seule et nous reprenons.

**- Je connais ton âge, mais tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis autant protecteur.**

**- Ne parle pas de ça.**

**- Si ! Tu sais très bien que je me reproche ce qui t'es arrivé à cause du cousin. Que ça n'aurait jamais du se passer comme ça, j'aurais du te protéger de lui.**

Coralie tape dans un saladier qui se fracasse sur le sol et qu'elle s'empresse de ramasser.

**- Merde. Je t'ai dit de ne pas en parler. Que je veux oublier. Tu sais bien que je ne supporte pas qu'on y fasse allusion.**

J'eus du mal à entendre la fin de la phrase car elle se mit à pleurer en tapant sur le sol sur les bouts de verres. Je me rapproche d'elle et la prends dans mes bras. Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas en parler mais je pense que ça lui ferait du bien de le faire plus souvent. Elle a beau montrer qu'elle est forte car elle ne pleure que très rarement, au fond, elle est très sensible. Quand ça sort, ça peut être très mauvais lorsqu'elle est en colère quand c'est de la tristesse, c'est mauvais pour elle car elle est du genre à se faire mal comme à l'instant. Mais je devais le lui rappeler pour qu'elle prenne conscience qu'elle ne peut pas se fier à tous les hommes et encore moins quand ils sont célèbres car ils peuvent avoir toutes les filles qu'ils veulent et en profiter encore plus, donc jouer avec elle et ses sentiments.

**- Je t'en parle pour que tu prennes conscience que tu ne peux pas te fier à n'importe qui. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'il y a douze ans car là je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner, de ne pas avoir pu te protéger une seconde fois.**

Elle s'accroche à moi et pleure de plus belle. Je n'aimais pas la voir pleurer. Elle n'avait pas un visage fait pour ça. Elle en avait un pour qu'on y voit un merveilleux sourire, qu'elle n'a malheureusement plus depuis ce qui s'était passé.

**- Mais Tom ne me fera jamais ça. En plus je l'ai mit au courant. De toute façon s'il me fait du mal, il sait qu'il t'aura sur le dos et ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'il aura aussi son frère. Fait lui confiance aussi car il n'est pas comme disent les journaux et tu sais que je ne l'aurais pas choisi s'il était capable de faire ça.**

Je la garde dans mes bras le temps qu'elle réussisse à se calmer. Quand c'est fait, elle se relève et veut retourner dans la salle mais je l'arrête.

**- Attends que je soigne ton poignet et que je jette le saladier.**

Je nettoie le sol pendant qu'elle va chercher la trousse médicale dans un coin de la pièce et attend que je finisse. Je lui bande le poignet après l'avoir désinfecté et enlevé les bouts de verres qui s'y étaient ancrés.

On prend le reste des plats et les apportons dans la grande salle. Tom se lève et se dirige vers Coralie et l'aide à porter les plats. Ted vient faire de même avec moi.

**- Quand tu lui parleras et je sais que tu vas le faire. Ne sois pas trop dur car pendant que vous vous disputiez, il était très inquiet pour elle.** M'annonce Ted en me montrant le jumeau concerné. **Et l'autre n'était pas mieux mais pour son frère, car il avait peur que s'il intervenait il n'aurait plus de jumeau car tu en aurais fait qu'une bouché.**

1 : Je parle Allemand depuis le Collège. Vous êtes bêtes.

* * *

Et oui, petite explication avec Tom mais aussi avec Damien. Comment vont-ils réagir s'ils se parlent tous les deux.

A bientôt pour la suite.


	5. Chapter 4

Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour ceux qui continuent de lire. J'espère que ça plait.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**POV Coralie**

Damien avait raison mais je ne voulais pas aborder ce sujet à cause de tous ces mauvais souvenirs que je voulais refouler au plus profond de moi pour avoir moins peur certaines fois, car je savais que Damien s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu m'aider mais moi je ne lui en voulais pas du tout. Je lui suis reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'il a fait par la suite, d'avoir toujours été là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin.

Quand il eut finit de me soigner, on emmène les derniers plats dont Tom m'en prend un.

**- Ça va puce ? **Me murmure-t-il.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas. On s'est expliqué et ça va mieux.**

**- Mais ton poignet, t'as tapé ton frère ?**

Je le regarde stupéfaite par sa demande ne comprenant pas trop sur le coup, jusqu'à ce que ça atteigne mon petit cerveau.

**- Non, j'ai pas tapé mon frère. J'ai trop peur du retour. T'as vu sa carrure. Pour mon poignet c'est moi, j'ai fait tomber un saladier et en voulant ramasser les morceaux, je ne suis coupée.**

Il ne rajoute rien mais n'avait pas tout à fait l'air satisfait par ce que je lui avais dit.

**- Bon, vous pouvez manger maintenant que les plats sont là. Après si vous le souhaitez il y a un karaoké de prévu.**

**- CHOUETTE !!!**

J'ai pas le temps de me décaler des tables que tout le monde saute sur les plats comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis des jours. J'attends patiemment que tous se soient servit. Tom était parti je ne sais où avec Bill et il manque quelqu'un d'autre mais je ne vois pas qui.

Lola se rapproche de moi pour me parler d'après ce que je vois. Je m'appuie sur le bar et regarde autour de moi à la recherche de la personne manquante en dehors des jumeaux.

**- Toi aussi il t'a abandonné ?** Me demande Lola en s'installant à côté de moi.

**- Ça se voit je crois. Je ne sais pas où ils sont passés.**

**- Tu vas bien ?**

**- Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?**

**- On sait tous que tu t'es engueulé avec Damien et qu'il y a eu un truc de cassé.**

**- Ce n'est rien. C'est moi qui ais fait tomber un saladier et la dispute était en partie à propos de Tom que mon frère à comparé à un des mes cousins, ce que je n'ai pas pu supporter. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

**- Ah… Ok, je comprends mieux pourquoi ton frère n'est pas là.**

C'est la révélation. Tout le monde était à table sauf nous deux, les twins et… mon grand frère.

**- Il fait chier celui-là. **Je sors en commençant à partir à leur recherche.

Je me stoppe et regarde Lola avec une question qui me trottait dans la tête.

**- Mais pourquoi Bill est avec ?**

**- … Solidarité des jumeaux je pense.** Répond-elle en haussant les épaules et hésitant quand même.

On n'a pas trop le temps de réfléchir que nos trois perdus reviennent dont deux, malgré leurs sourires n'avaient pas l'air bien, vu leur pâleur.

**- Je crois qu'il va falloir les rassurer TOUS les deux car je crois que le tien a eu droit à sa morale aussi.** Je sors à Lola.

**POV Tom**

À peine les plats posés, tous se jettent dessus. Je me sens d'un coup tiré en arrière. Donc ne comprenant pas, je me retourne pour voir qui cela pouvait bien être et je remarque que c'est Damien. Mon frère qui est juste à côté de moi se retourne lui aussi car il se fait tirer à son tour.

**- Suivez-moi **_**tous**_** les deux.** Nous ordonne Damien.

Je me penche vers mon frère pour lui parler.

**- Tu crois qu'il veut nous étriper ?**

**- Tu regardes trop de films d'horreurs mon cher frère. Mais on peut dire entre guillemet qu'on va se faire trucider et **_**tous les deux**_**.**

**- Je suis gentil, je vous prends tous les deux en même temps. J'aurais pu vous prendre un à un mais on m'a conseillé de ne pas y aller trop fort ou brusquement avec vous pour la première fois.**

Avec Bill, nous écarquillons les yeux à ce qu'il venait de dire. Les mêmes mots tournaient en boucle dans ma tête : _**"Prends tous les deux en même temps"**_, _**"prendre un à un"**_, _**"trop fort ou brusquement"**_, _**"première fois"**_. À ce que je remarque mon frère devait penser la même chose et Damien le remarque et comprend ce à quoi nous pensions.

**- Oh non ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Coralie et Lola vous ont choisi.** Fit-il désespéré.

**- Hein… quoi ! **On dit en même temps avec mon frère.

**- Dès qu'on dit quelque chose, vous avez les idées qui partent de travers. Aussi pervers que la frangine et Lola, quoi !**

Comme on reste stupéfait puisqu'on ne connaissait pas ce côté de la personnalité des filles, il continu.

**- En fait, je veux vous parler à tous les deux en même temps alors que j'aurais pu le faire séparément, mais on m'a conseillé de ne pas vous faire trop peur. Ça vous va mieux ?**

On soupir de soulagement quand il nous annonce ça, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps quand on voit le regard noir qu'il nous lançait.

**- Tout d'abord Tom. Je sais que t'es au courant de certains trucs pour ma sœur. Alors fait lui quelque chose dans ce genre là et je te promets que la Terre ne serra pas assez grande pour te cacher. **

Oulà, il est vraiment strict, mais je sais de quoi il parle et ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne veux et ne ferais jamais quelque chose comme ça. Je l'aime trop pour ça. Je vais pour le lui dire mais il me stoppe et continu sa tirade.

**- Vous me laissez finir et vous parlerez après. Toi Bill, fait un truc du même genre à Lola et c'est la même chose qu'à ton frère qui t'attend. Ce n'est pas ma sœur mais comme Coralie la considère comme tel, c'est de même avec moi. Pour moi, pour le moment, vous ne les méritez pas. En plus vous êtes des célébrités et vous habitez loin donc vous devez être du genre à en profiter. Surtout toi le poulpe, d'après ce qu'avait lu Coralie. Même si depuis qu'elle est avec toi elle me dit que t'es attentionné et tout et que toi le hérisson tu n'est pas gai. Maintenant que vous êtes avec elles, vous les faites souffrir une seule fois et on ne pourra plus vous reconnaître et vous devrez me supporter car je suis protecteur. Maintenant je vous écoute.**

**- C'est quoi cette histoire avec Coralie qu'il ne faut pas que je fasse pareil avec Lola ?** Demande mon frère en se tournant vers moi et Damien.

**- Coralie t'expliquera si elle veut ou si elle ne veut pas et qu'elle me le permet je te le dirais.** Je lui dis.

Je garde la parole pour m'expliquer à mon tour avec le frère de Coralie.

**- Pour que tu dises ça, je comprends que tu ne nous connais pas vraiment. Parce que Bill n'est pas gai du tout et je ne suis pas un coureur de jupons car j'ai réellement du coucher avec cinq filles depuis notre succès. C'est la maison de disque qui veut qu'on fasse ça. De plus j'aime Coralie plus que tout, plus que ma vie. Je ne lui ferais jamais quoique se soit qui lui fera du mal. Je suis capable de faire n'importe quoi pour elle, même arrêter ma carrière, quitter ma maison de disque s'ils ne veulent pas qu'on reste avec les filles. Mon frère est d'accord et est prêt à faire la même chose. Ne dit pas à Coralie mais avec Bill, on a même prévu de chercher un studio pour vivre avec elles, en Allemagne ou en France, on s'en fout. On ne voit pas nos vies sans elles. Pendant trois semaines loin d'elles, ça était comme si on nous avait enlevé une partie de nous même. Alors dit nous ce que tu veux qu'on fasse pour te montrer qu'on les aime réellement et qu'on les mérite nous les rock stars allemandes que tu n'aimes pas d'après ce que j'ai comprit.**

Sans le faire exprès, le ton était monté, j'étais à bout de souffle et fixais Damien droit dans les yeux sans les détourner.

Bill ne disait rien car j'avais tout dit. Je remarque juste qu'il avait la bouche grande ouverte.

Automatiquement, je monte ma main pour la lui fermer avant qu'il ne gobe une mouche ou autre chose. Et là Damien fait un grand sourire.

**- Ça me suffit amplement. Vu le ton déterminé que t'as employé, je vous fais confiance à tous les deux vu que vous êtes jumeaux et surtout vu la réaction que vient d'avoir ton frère étant lui même étonné de ta détermination.**

Je me décrispe enfin. Car vu le ton que j'avais utilisé, j'avais vraiment eu peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire.

**- Mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dit si vous leurs faites du mal. Un trou de souris ne suffira pas à vous cacher. C'est bon j'ai fini, vous pouvez y aller. Et ne me regardez pas comme ça, je vais pas encore vous manger, ça ne m'est encore jamais arrivé aux dernières nouvelles vu que aucun des copains de Coralie n'est dans mon estomac.**

On sort tous les trois de la petite salle. Pour faire le change avec Bill on sourit mais nos jambes tremblent toutes seules.

Tous sont assis mélangés en train de manger. Seul Coralie et Lola n'y sont pas et quand elles nous voient arriver, elle s'approchent, prennent nos mains et nous demandent si nous allons bien.

**- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.** Dit-on avec mon frère dans un bel ensemble.

Elles se redressent un peu et nous embrassent avant que Coralie ne nous dise d'aller chercher de quoi manger pour reprendre des forces car il y a un karaoké après. Lola nous accompagne pendant que Coralie attend son frère.

**POV Damien**

Sur le coup, j'avais été surprit par le ton que le palmier avait employé mais ça m'a rassuré car il avait l'air déterminé. Par contre son frère, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait s'en décrocher la mâchoire à force. J'étais content car maintenant que je leur avais fait peur, ils allaient bien se tenir et réfléchir à deux fois avant de faire quoi que se soit. Quand on revient dans la salle, Lola et Coralie s'approchent d'eux et les embrassent avant que Lola ne les accompagne pour qu'ils se servent de quoi manger alors que je voyais que Coralie m'attendait.

**- Merci de leur avoir fait peur, j'espère que t'es pas allé au point de les traumatiser.**

**- Non c'est bon, c'était juste pour leur faire peur, comme tu dis, pour qu'ils ne fassent pas de conneries avec vous.**

**- Sympa de nous faire confiance avec Lola dans nos choix de copains.**

**- Euh, je te signale qu'ils ont les idées aussi mal placées que vous car j'ai dit une phrase et ils se sont imaginés que j'allais me les taper vu la tête qu'ils ont fait.**

**- Ça dépend aussi ce que tu leurs as dit car des fois, c'est vrai que ce que tu dis porte à confusion.**

**- Juste que je les prenais tous les deux en même temps alors que j'aurais pu le faire un à un et que je ne devais pas y aller trop fort ou brusquement surtout pour la première fois.**

**- Ah oui ! Pas étonnant qu'ils aient pensé à ça. En plus ça porte vraiment à confusion sur ton orientation sexuelle.**

**- Hé ! Je suis lesbienne à cent pour cent, j'aime que les filles.**

**- Ouais, ouais. De toute façon t'es mon frère, tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux, je l'accepterais car tu es libre de tes choix.**

**- Allez viens manger la grosse avant que ces morfales que t'as invité aient tout mangé. C'est ton anniv donc amuse toi et profites-en pendant que ton poulpe de copain est là. Il faudra que tu parles à son frère aussi car y a certains trucs qu'il n'a pas trop comprit.**

Elle me tape sur le bras avant de répondre à ma provocation.

**- C'est bien pour ça aussi que je t'ai invité. Je t'interdis de l'appeler comme ça. Je te signale, et je l'espère, qu'un jour il sera ton beau frère. Pourquoi il faudrait que je parle à Bill ?**

Mince, j'avais oublié ce détail et en plus y'aura le hérisson avec. Et ils cherchent un appartement pour vivre avec donc ils prennent vraiment au sérieux tous les quatre leurs relations. C'est bien je trouve surtout pour Coralie à qui la vie n'a pas fait de cadeau. Elle mérite d'être heureuse.

Je vais me servir à mon tour. Je m'assois à côté de Teddy et je regarde Coralie qui est à côté de Tom. Elle ne mange pas beaucoup depuis trois semaines et là ça va mieux. Ça à l'air de vouloir rester dans son estomac. Lola et le jumeau étaient juste en face et avaient l'air eux aussi rassuré. Ce qui veut dire que Bill lui était au courant.

**- Ne les regarde pas comme ça. On dirait que tu vas les tuer d'un seul regard. **Me dit Ted.

**- Je peux pas les tuer mais même si je leur fais un peu plus confiance, je préfère les avoir à l'œil pour le moment.**

**- Bois et ça passera.** Insiste Ted en me vidant du Whisky.

J'écoute ce qu'il dit et je vide d'une traite mon verre qu'il s'empresse de remplir de nouveau.

**POV Bill**

On était revenu dans la salle, les filles s'étaient inquiétées pour nous. J'avoue qu'il m'a fait peur mais j'étais plus perdu qu'autre chose. Qu'est-il arrivé à Coralie dont mon frère est au courant, qu'il ne m'a rien dit et que Damien ne veut pas que je fasse à Lola.

On était assit à la table et ils discutaient tous mais malgré le fait que je sois content que Coralie mange, je ne faisais pas attention à quoi que se soit, perdu dans mes pensées.

**- Bill ! Youhou !**

Je sursaute en entendant Coralie m'appeler.

**- Excuse-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?**

**- Rien de spécial. Je te propose de venir avec moi faire un petit tour tous les deux.**

Je regarde mon frère pour savoir ce qu'elle me voulait mais il hausse les épaules et me dit d'aller voit comme ça je le saurais. Je me lève et suis Coralie à l'extérieur où il ne fait pas très chaud malgré nos manteaux.

**- Je sais que mon frère vous a parlé et qu'il a sous entendu des trucs sur quelque chose qui m'est arrivé et que je pense qu'il ne veut pas que tu fasses la même avec Lola.**

**- Qui t'as dit ça ?**

**- Mes petits doigts… qui ne sont pas si petit que ça en faite. En plus il y en a un qui a des dreads et l'autre qui me ressemble beaucoup. **

Sympa les frères de lancer la conversation. Ils ont du remarquer que ça me tracassait. Je sais pas pourquoi, je me doutais un peu ce qui avait pu lui arriver mais je n'arrivais pas à me faire à cette idée. Je pense que ce genre de chose se voit sur un visage. Non ?

**- C'est un peu dur à expliquer… très peu de personnes sont au courant. Ma famille ce qui est normal, Lola depuis un peu avant Noël et Tom depuis le soir du concert.**

Il y a un blanc où elle cherche ses mots. Elle a du mal à formuler ce qui lui arrive et elle a l'air gêné.

**- Tu te souviens la veille du concert ou tout le monde était quasi raide mort. Quand je suis sortie précipitamment. Ton frère m'a suivit parce que vous vous inquiétez. **

Je me remets en mémoire ce qui s'était passé ce soir là et me souvient que le lendemain mon frère m'avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas voulu lui parler mais que leur relation allait un peu mieux.

**- Mais Tom m'a dit que tu n'avais pas voulu lui dire quoi que se soit.**

**- Oui, je ne lui ai rien dit ce soit là. C'est pour ça que moi je t'ai dit qu'il n'avait été mit au courant que le lendemain soir… en fait, quand j'avais 8 ans, un cousin m'a… comment dire. Il a abusé de moi sexuellement. Mon grand frère était au courant. Si lui parlait à quelqu'un, il m'arriverait quelque chose et si c'était moi qui en touchais un mot, c'est mon frère qui prenait tout. Donc j'ai beaucoup de mal à en parler, c'est pourquoi si peu de personnes sont au courant. Je l'ai dit à ton frère car c'est normal puisque je suis avec, c'est pourquoi je pense qu'à chaque fois il a été doux. Mon frère ne veut pas qu'il m'arrive encore une fois ce genre de chose. C'est pour ça qu'il est très protecteur envers moi mais aussi envers Lola car il la considère comme sa sœur. Il s'en veut énormément de ne pas avoir pu me protéger étant le grand frère.**

J'en reste baba. C'est ce à quoi je pensais, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé, je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Je comprends maintenant que mon frère ne m'en ai pas parlé car c'est une chose dont j'ai horreur et dont on ne parle pas dans n'importe quelle conversation, et pourquoi il était aussi déterminé fasse à Damien car lui aussi ne supporte pas ça.

**- Ex… excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te forcer… ne pas être si indiscret.**

J'étais vraiment gêné d'avoir été aussi curieux. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'avais peur que rien qu'en la touchant je lui fasse du mal. Elle paressait si fragile maintenant.

Elle du le comprendre car elle s'approche d'elle-même de moi et la c'est machinal, je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être pour la protéger, je la prends dans mes bras. Elle est surprise par mon geste mais elle se laisse aller et sanglote.

**- T'excuse pas idiot… Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Mais ce n'est rien, c'est… c'est quasiment oublié ça va. Je ne veux pas que… ça change quoi que se soit entre nous.**

Je savais que ce n'était pas quasiment oublié, mais c'était son moyen à elle pour me rassurer et je pense pour se rassurer, elle. Montrer qu'elle est forte.

**- Promet moi que si on te refait ça tu me tiendras au courant quel que soit la personne. Je ne supporte pas ce genre de choses.**

**- Promis.**

Elle resserre elle-même l'étreinte et pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère :

**- J'irais lui casser la tronche même s'il est aussi baraqué que ton frère. Tu verras, même si cette personne est mon propre jumeau.**

Elle rigole un peu mais s'arrête.

**- Je me doute que ton frère ne supporte pas ça, vu comme il est avec moi. Je vais pas te décrire ce qu'on fait, mais à chaque fois avant que... tu vois, il me demande si je suis prête, pour ne pas me brusquer et que ça ne me frustre pas.**

Je sais comment est mon frère, de toute façon il est de nature douce, sauf une fois, mais ça je ne veux plus y penser non plus.

Elle me regarde bien avant de me poser une question.

**- Ton frère ne me dit pas tout. Il me cache certaines choses. Et je sais que tu dois être au courant puisque tu est son jumeau et que c'est aussi en relation avec toi et même vous quatre pour l'une d'entre elles.**

**- Je suis au courant de certains trucs mais je te signale que j'étais aussi au courant de ton côté de ce que tu lui cachais et que je ne lui ais rien dit aussi. Donc pose lui directement la ou les questions. Pas à moi. Excuse.**

**- Laisse tomber. Je m'en doutais mais j'aurais quand même essayé.**

On rentre en rigolant un peu car en me retournant j'avais faillit me prendre la porte, et retournons voir les autres. Tom n'était plus à sa place mais quand Coralie sort son portable, je me doute qu'il va lui faire son cadeau à lui car depuis qu'on est rentré en Allemagne, il n'arrêtait pas de jouer toujours la même musique et fredonnait certaines paroles en français.

**POV Coralie.**

J'avais enfin réussit à parler avec Bill et ce qui m'avais étonné, c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'air si surprit que ça. Mais j'ai bien vu l'air de "dégoût" qu'il a prit au moment où je le lui aie dit. Je ne sais pas si c'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé ou quoi. J'avais essayé d'avoir des renseignements sur Tom mais comme je m'en doutais, il n'avait rien dit, ce qui est normal. On se met au chaud et je ne vois pas Tom. À ce moment, je reçois un message de lui me demandant de dire à son frère qu'il fallait qu'il me bande les yeux et que je reste encore un peu avec lui. Je vais encore avoir les yeux bandés. (T.T)

**- Bon, tu es quitte à devoir me supporter avec les yeux bandés jusqu'à ce que Tom revienne.**

**- Ah oui ! C'est vrai. Il m'avait prévenu. Excuse-moi mais je pense que le mieux c'est que tu t'assois aussi.**

**- Pourquoi, je vais avoir le droit à un stip-tease. **Je lui souris.

**- Tu verras ça avec lui, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il le fasse devant tout le monde.**

**- Alors c'est quoi ?**

Au moment où tout devient noir, il me dit que je verrais bien.

La musique est arrêtée ainsi que les voix des autres personnes présentent dans la salle. La seule chose que je remarque, c'est du mouvement autour de moi. Je me demande ce qu'ils manigancent tous encore une fois, mais je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps que j'entends les premières notes d'une musique provenant d'une guitare sèche. À ce moment, on m'ôte le foulard qui entravait mes yeux. Ceux-ci mettent un peu de temps à s'habituer à la lumière de la salle. Là je vois Tom assit juste en face de moi qui joue de la guitare et il a un micro juste en face de lui.

Ce qui m'étonne encore plus, c'est qu'il est seul donc c'est lui qui va chanter mais l'air de la chanson m'est inconnue.

**- Tu te souviens de l'enveloppe à ouvrir simplement aujourd'hui ? Voilà ce qui va avec.**

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Tom va chanter pour moi la chanson qu'il m'a écrit et devant tout le monde lui qui n'aime pas trop chanter.

_**"Depuis le premier jour que je t'ai vu,**_

_**C'est en croisant ton regard que j'ai su**_

_**Que mon cœur ne bas que pour toi**_

_**Je n'avais pas pu rester coi."**_

Au fur et à mesure qu'il chantait, je me souvenais de ce matin. À peine levée, j'avais ouvert l'enveloppe qui était accrochée au mur pour que je pense à voir ce qu'elle contenait. J'en avais sortie une feuille avec pleins de mots. J'ai commencé à la lire et arrivé à la fin, mes larmes coulaient toutes seules. Non pas de tristesse, mais de joie suite aux mots inscrits, à cette chanson. Car oui, c'était les paroles d'une chanson qu'il avait écrit pendant la semaine qu'il était au lycée. Je m'étais même demandé quand il avait trouvé le temps de l'écrire.

_**"C'est pourquoi nous deux se sera**_

_**Ensemble pour toujours**_

_**En dépit de l'éloignement**_

_**Ensemble pour toujours**_

_**Nous connaissons nos sentiments."**_

Je me demande si Bill était au courant que de ce que son frère avait écrit, mais en voyant la tête qu'il faisait, j'en déduisis que non.

_**"Ma célébrité nous fera défaut**_

_**Mais tu sauras que tout ça sera faux**_

_**Que mon cœur ne bat que pour nous**_

_**Malgré les risques qui pèsent sur nous."**_

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux. Je ne pouvais m'en détacher car il était envoûtant en ce moment plus que d'habitude. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais là aussi mes larmes coulent toutes seules sans que je ne puisse les retenir.

_**"Tu sais que nous deux se sera**_

_**Ensemble pour toujours**_

_**En dépit de notre éloignement**_

_**Ensemble pour toujours**_

_**Nous connaissons nos sentiments**_

_**Nous deux ensemble pour toujours."**_

La chanson se termine aussi doucement qu'elle avait commencé. Il n'y a aucun bruit. Même moi je n'arrive plus à me lever, Tom non plus ne bouge pas.

Soudain les applaudissements commencent timidement puis plus violemment. Tom pose sa guitare, se rapproche de moi et me murmure.

**- Je veux vivre avec toi pour toujours. Tu es la seule personne à qui je dis ça et je ferais tout pour toi.**

**- Moi aussi.** Je lui réponds avant de réussir enfin à me lever et à l'embraser aussi passionnément que la chanson était douce.

Tout le monde retourne à son occupation pendant que Teddy va brancher à l'ordi à un projecteur pour que l'on puisse faire le karaoké sur l'écran géant.

**- Je t'aime Tom. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Quand tu n'es pas là c'est un grand vide qu'il y a à la place de mon cœur.**

Il m'embrasse de nouveau jusqu'à ce que Lola et Bill nous rejoignent.

**- Sympa le grand frère de me faire des cachotteries dans ce genre.**

**- Et alors ? Je sais que si je t'avais mit au parfum, tu aurais voulu la voir et t'aurais trouvé le moyen de la critiquer, de vouloir faire des arrangements.**

**- C'est vrai, j'aurais peut-être fait ça, mais de toute façon je me doutais que tu préparais quelque chose dans ce genre là car je te signale que ma chambre est juste à côté de la tienne et que les cloisons sont fines.**

**- S'il te plait Bill, ne m'en veut pas. Et avant que tu ne dises quelque chose, car je vois bien ton regard, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit sur le prochain album.**

**- Mais j'ai jamais dit ça. Mais en en parlant, c'est vrai que ça serait bien qu'elle y soit. Ça montrerait une autre facette du groupe plus romantique. Mais si tu veux, on pourrait le mettre en chanson cachée comme "In die Nacht".**

Tom à l'air de réfléchir à la proposition de son frère mais il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour succomber au regard suppliant de Bill et d'accepter.

Nous retournons à nos places pour manger un petit peu puisqu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai eu du mal me remplir l'estomac qui en voulait pour une fois.

* * *

J'espère ce que ça vous à plu. Alors laissez une petite review.

Tchuss.


	6. Chapter 5

Voila un nouveau chapitre.

Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, mais je suis en train d'écrire une autre fic qui elle est yaoi.

Donc j'espère être pardonné pour ce retard

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**

* * *

Chapitre 5**

**POV Tom**

Il était quasiment minuit et personne ne s'était encore approché du karaoké. Certains commençaient à être dans un piteux état, d'autres discutaient tranquillement. Gustav avait disparut avec Jess et de même pour Georg et Mélanie. Coralie était sur mes genoux dans mes bras et regardait un peu partout dans la salle.

**- Tu crois que c'est bien de laisser ton frère s'enfiler tout ça lui qui ne tient pas l'alcool.**

Je le cherche des yeux mais j'ai juste à suivre le son de la voix de Lola qui lui dit d'arrêter de boire autant pour le trouver. Je me lève pour aller voir ce qui s'y passe mais je me redresse à peine, que je m'entends interpellé.

**- Hé ! Sympa mon amour. Je te remercie de faire attention à moi !**

Je baisse la tête et vois Coralie en train de se relever. Je m'empresse de l'aider en m'excusant mais qu'il fallait que Bill arrête de boire car il a facilement chaud à chaque fois.

Je m'approche de lui et lui prends la bouteille des mains et sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre.

**- Rends-moi ça ! Traitre de frère.**

Toujours aussi aimable le frangin quand il a trop bu.

**- Si tu veux, mais tu me remercieras à ton réveil demain quand tu auras toujours des habits sur toi, à moins que tu ne fasses autre chose où là… je ne pourrais ou plutôt ne voudrais pas intervenir.**

**- Laisse moi boire, ça me détend et comme ça je ne pense à rien d'autre.**

**- Mais bien sûr, tu vas te faire plus de mal qu'autre chose. Je sais que tu me détestes car je fais toujours attention à ce que tu fais.**

Je le vois qui ouvre la bouche, je pense pour m'insulter, mais il la referme car même bourré, il sait quand il a tord.

**- Non, j'te déteste pas frangin. Je pourrais jamais. J't'aime trop pour ça.**

Il me saute au coup et me fait un gros câlin. Je resserre mon emprise et commence à lui masser la nuque même si pleins de têtes se tournent vers nous. Au bout d'un moment, il me lâche et part en titubant pour aller au niveau du bar où il prend une autre bouteille.

_"Non mais… Il croit que parce que je lui fais un câlin je vais le laisser boire maintenant ? Mais il rêve celui-là."_

Je commence à m'avancer vers lui pour la lui prendre encore une fois quand j'entends Coralie annoncer à tous ce qu'elle a prévue pour le reste de la soirée.

**- Vu que personne ne veut commencer à chanter, je propose de faire un concours de karaoké. Tous ceux qui veulent y participer, venez vous inscrire. Il y aura un jury de quatre personnes qui choisira un gagnant.**

Personne ne bouge, tous se jugeant pour voir s'il y en a un qui va commencer à s'approcher. Là une seule personne s'exclame et je même n'ai pas besoin de me tourner pour reconnaître la voix et savoir qui ça peut être.

**- CHOUETTE !!! Moi je veux.** S'écrit mon frère.

Je suis étonné car il pose la bouteille et s'avance vers Coralie. Tous les autres parlent tous en même temps disant qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance face à lui. Mais apparemment certains ne veulent pas se laisser démonter et décident tout de même à s'inscrire.

Coralie s'avance vers moi pendant que je regarde mon jumeau qui à du mal à écrire son prénom pour s'inscrire.

**- Alors, on dit merci qui ?** Me lance-t-elle.

**- Merci pour quoi ?**

**- D'avoir trouvé le moyen de faire lâcher les bouteilles à ton frère.**

**- Je te remercie. Tu le connais bien à ce que je vois. Tu savais qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher d'y aller. **

Elle me sourit mais celui-ci se transforme en sourire provoquant, ce qui m'inquiète. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui demander ce qu'elle a manigancé encore une fois.

**- Pour commencer, tu es inscrit toi aussi et tu n'as pas le droit de te défiler ou faire exprès de te foirer. Ensuite, le jury est composé de Damien, Sandra, mon entraîneur et l'autre gardienne de l'équipe.**

Je grimace à la suite de ce qu'elle vient de m'annoncer car il y a son grand frère. En plus, mon frère même bourré chante bien tant que ce n'est pas une de nos chansons. Et le pire, c'est que je vais encore une fois devoir chanter devant tout le monde.

**- Tien aussi, Nj et Isa chantent très bien donc ton frère aura de la concurrence.**

**- Y a quoi comme chansons.**

**- Un peu de tout. De la variété française et internationales, des chansons paillardes, du Tokio Hotel aussi. Par contre, je ne connais pas ce dernier, mais d'après ce que j'en ai entendu, c'est une musique de naze. En plus, il paraît que le compositeur de la musique est un poulpe capricieux, perfectionniste, qui couche avec toutes les filles qui lui tombent sous la main dont celles-ci sont baladeuses et qu'il a un jumeau coincé du cul et gai de surcroît.**

**- Ok, si tu veux jouer à ça, je peux aller voir une de tes amies pour savoir si elle n'est pas intéressée par une one night avec moi et le frère coincé du cul et gai, te prouvera s'il le faut qu'il ne l'est pas mais je pense qu'il ne sera plus de ce monde grâce à sa copine et moi.**

**- C'est trop facile, de te faire partir au quart de tour.**

**- Tortionnaire.**

**- Je sais et j'aime bien.**

**- Coralie, t'as la liste des chansons ? **S'exclame Yannick.

**- Allez viens, boude pas. C'était une boutade.**

Elle me prend la main et m'entraîne à sa suite pour donner la liste. Elle précise qu'à un moment, il y aura un défit spécial Tokio Hotel.

**POV Général**

Coralie se rapproche de la table où tout le monde s'inscrit pour le concours et annonce à tous les règles.

**- Selon le nombre de personne, il y a plusieurs tours aux éliminatoires. Il y a un jury composé de deux garçons et filles. Quand il restera huit personnes, un thème sera imposé. Ensuite, se sera le jury qui fera lui-même la sélection des chansons.**

Quand les gens se sont écartés après le choix de leur première chanson, le jury s'installe. Le concours peur commencer, par le premier candidat qui n'est autre que Bill.

Il a choisit comme par hasard "Instant Karma" de John Lennon et la version que j'ai bien sûr, c'est celle qu'ils ont joué pour les cinquante ans du magasine "Bravo".

Le jury écoute bien et comme Coralie leur a précisé, surtout à son frère, qu'il ne fallait pas choisir à la tête du client ou selon ses propres goûts musicaux.

Bill malgré son état, se débrouille plutôt bien puisqu'il connaissait déjà la chanson par cœur.

Ensuite vient le tour de Jessica, une joueuse de hand, qui choisit "Gigi l'amoroso" de Dalida, après Coralie passe et chante "Rêve d'enfant" de Shy'm, puis Nj qui comme par hasard prend du Lara Fabian avec "Je t'aime" qu'elle fait à sa façon, c'est-à-dire "Je m'aime". Au début, tout le monde en rigole, mais elle fait passer tant d'émotion à travers les paroles que beaucoup se mettent à pleurer. Ensuite vient le tour de Isa avec "Tous les cris les SOS" de Balavoine, puis Tom qui chante en plus en anglais une chanson de Brian Adams "Everything I do, di it for You", Lola "Le plus fort c'est mon père" de Linda Lemay. Nanoue avec "Toujours pas d'amour" de Priscilla. De plus, elle nous fait profiter de la chorégraphie. Encore d'autres suivirent.

Au bout du premier tour le jury se concerte pour choisir les douze qui vont continuer.

Bill, Jessica, Coralie, Angélique, Isabelle, Tom Lola et deux autres filles du hand, Leslie, Estelle et France sont les heureux poursuivants.

Deux garçons contre dix filles ce n'est pas mal pour des gars.

Avant de continuer, on amène les gâteaux. Il y avait une forêt noire et un Paris-Brest.

**POV Coralie**

Enfin les gâteaux. Tout le monde se rassoit et avec Damien et Yannick, on s'amuse à faire péter les bouchons de bouteille de champagne. Heureusement pour nous, personne n'est touché et on ne casse rien.

Bill qui commençait à aller mieux, recommença à boire de plus belle, et Tom était désespéré et passait sont temps à l'engueuler pour qu'il arrête mais ça ne marchait pas et Tom laissa tomber.

**- Laisse-le. S'il commence à nous faire un strip-tease, on l'attachera.** Je lui dis

**- Hm.**

Maintenant, il avait complètement l'air déconcerté.

**- Allez fait pas la tête s'il te plait.**

Je lui présente une cuillère de gâteau au chocolat devant la bouche. Il l'ouvre et je lui mets la cuillère remplie.

**- Il est super bon. Où vous l'avez acheté ?**

**- C'est mon petit frère qui l'a fait. Il adore la cuisine et plus particulièrement la pâtisserie. **

Lui aussi me tend une part de gâteau. J'ouvre la bouche mais il m'en met une partie sur le visage. Il me regarde moqueur.

**- C'est pour la fois avec le Nutella. Petite vengeance.**

**- Je te signale que tu t'étais déjà vengé. Tu m'en avais mit partout.**

**- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je me souviens maintenant, surtout la façon dont je t'ai enlevé le chocolat et ce qui s'est passé ensuite avant que l'on ne soit interrompu.**

Il se rapproche de moi et me murmure à l'oreille que si je veux, il peut me l'enlever de la même façon que la dernière fois. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit qu'il me prend la main et m'entraîne dans les toilettes beaucoup plus motivé cette fois-ci. La porte à peine fermée, il m'adosse contre celle-ci et lèche l'endroit où j'avais le peu de chocolat. Il redescend vers ma bouche pour m'embrasser, mais je ne le laisse pas faire et lui mords la lèvre inférieure.

**- Aïe !**

**- Ça t'apprendra à jouer avec moi.**

**- Si tu veux vraiment jouer, gare à toi.**

**- Viens, je t'attends.**

Il se ré-avance vers moi, me prends les poignets dans une seule main et plaque les miennes au dessus de ma tête

**- Alors, par quoi je vais bien pouvoir commencer.**

Il fait genre qu'il réfléchit avant de se pencher vers moi.

**- D'abord, le cou. Je pense que se sera un bon début.**

Il m'embrasse dans le cou mais comme il reste longtemps à certains endroits, j'en déduis qu'il en profite pour me faire des suçons.

**- Non, pas de suçon… a… arrête. **J'essaie de me défendre mais sans grande conviction au son de ma voix.

**- Maintenant, au tours de cette bouche qui commence à m'agacer, mais qui est tellement attirante.**

Il m'embrasse pendant que sa main libre passe sous mon haut et caresse mes hanches ce qui commence à me procurer des frissons. Il le remarque puisqu'il s'empresse d'ajouter.

**- Alors, c'est qui le meilleur ? Tu abandonnes ?**

**- Jamais et je vais te prouver que t'es pas le meilleur. **

J'arrive à dégager un bras, lui stoppe sa main baladeuse et je prends le dessus en échangeant nos places. Pendant que mon poignet reste bloqué dans sa main, celle qui est libre descend bas, très bas, jusqu'à sa virilité. Il a un hoquet de surprise à ce geste et se détend rapidement. Mais je ne peux empêcher un sourire de naître sur mon visage en me disant que ça allait être facile. Ma main remonte et passe sous sa chemise et lui caresse les abdos. Je rapproche mon corps du sien pour qu'ils soient en contact et facilite ce que j'envisageais de faire. Je lui mordille le cou, la mâchoire et comme je sens qu'il n'est pas insensible à toutes ces attentions, je colle complètement mon bassin contre le sien et commence à me mouvoir sensuellement. Je l'entends qui soupir et j'en suis contente. Avec ma main libre, je commence à défaire sa chemise en continuant mon manège et l'embrasse. Je sens qu'il commence à réagir positivement. Il retire sa main emprisonné qu'il pose sur mes fesses ce qui accentue notre contact.

**- Alors ? **Je lui sors.

**- J'ai envie de toi.**

**- C'est ce que je sens.** Je lui réponds en descendant ma main qui avait finit de déboutonner sa chemise.

Et là encore une fois on est interrompu au moment où ça devient vraiment intéressant. Quelqu'un essaie d'ouvrir la porte mais comme on est appuyé dessus, elle toque pour nous prévenir de sa présence avant de parler.

**- Mais ils le font tous exprès. On ne peut jamais être tranquille.** Déclare Tom en grognant.

**- Coralie, Tom si vous êtes dedans, on vous attend pour la suite du karaoké.**

**- On arrive.** Je dis avant de souffler d'exaspération et de me tourner vers Tom qui lui aussi tire une sale tête. **On finira plus tard et je te promets que personne n'interviendra à ce moment.**

Il m'interroge du regard mais je sors déjà des toilettes pour rejoindre tous les autres et cela permet à Tom de se calmer un peut et de venir à son tour.

**POV Général**

Tout le monde cherchait Tom et Coralie pour commencer la seconde partie du karaoké, mais ils avaient disparu depuis un bon moment et ils avaient beau essayé de les appeler, aucun des deux ne répondait. C'est à ce moment que Yannick se souvient de les avoir vu se diriger vers les toilettes donc il va les chercher. Coralie revient de suite et Tom par contre met un peu plus de temps. Le karaoké recommença avec en premier Isabelle qui chante "le mistral gagnant" de Renaud. Ensuite Tom chante "Désolé pour hier soir" de Tryo. Les trois filles du hand, puis Estelle, France, Leslie passent. Vient le tour de Coralie avec "Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer" De Calogero. Ensuite, c'est Lola avec "L'apologie" de Matmatah, puis Nj avec "S'il suffisait" de Céline Dion, et Bill avec "Fix You" de Cold Play. Après ça, le jury délibère et on passe au thème défini.

**- Cette fois, vous n'êtes plus que huit et le thème des chansons est obligatoire. Il a été choisit que ça serait du Tokio Hotel.** Déclare Damien.

**- C'est pas juste, y en a deux qui font partis du groupe, ils vont certainement gagner.** Fait remarquer Estelle.

Les deux personnes concernées ne répondent rien car l'un essaie de se déshabiller car il a trop chaud et l'autre au contraire de le rhabiller. Coralie les laisse faire et se rapproche pour dire à Estelle et aux autres qui sont du même avis qu'elle, que ce n'est pas parce qu'ils font parti du groupe qu'ils y arriveront. Déjà qu'il y en a un qui n'est pas en très bon état et l'autre même s'il a écrit l'une des chanson, c'est le guitariste et compositeur de la musique. Et qu'en plus en dehors des concerts, ils n'aiment pas trop chanter leurs chansons.

Estelle ne rajoute rien ainsi que les autres avant de se rapprocher de la liste des chansons et de faire leurs choix.

Lola passe la première avec "Spring Nicht" mais elle a choisie avec les paroles en français en la faisant comme à son habitude ce qui fait rire tout le monde. Nj prend "Rescue Me" car elle les préfère en anglais. Estelle prend "Monsoon" puisqu'elle ne connaît aucune autre de leurs chansons. France prend "Wenn Nicht Mehr Geht" car elle l'aime bien et en plus elle a fait de l'allemand en seconde langue au collège. Isa préfère "Sacred" puis vient le tour de Coralie avec "1000 Meere".

À la fin, Tom vient la voir et la remercie de l'avoir interprété comme eux le veulent et avoir fait passer autant d'émotions.

Cette fois, c'est à Tom de passer. D'après ce qui a été remarqué par beaucoup, il a eu du mal à choisir une chanson et avant qu'il ne commence, il s'adresse à tous et plus particulièrement à l'une d'entre eux.

**- Je sais que j'ai mit un moment pour choisir la chanson mais une me tient particulièrement à cœur car c'est celle que j'ai chanté pour le première fois devant énormément de gens il y a trois semaines pour Coralie. Je n'avais même pas réussit à la finir ce soir là. Même si je sais que ces paroles ont fait mal, je tiens à la chanter de nouveau mais en entier pour faire comprendre que lorsque tu n'es plus là Coralie, je ne suis plus moi.**

La chanson commence et Lola se rapproche de Coralie en tirant Bill par une oreille puisqu'il veut toujours nous faire son strip-tease.

**- Je m'en doutais qu'il avait choisi cette chanson mais pas parce qu'il n'avait pas pu la finir.**

**- Tais toi, et fait réagir ton copain car c'est bientôt à lui d'aller chanter.**

**- T'inquiète pas pour moi ma Colilie, je vais bien, j'ai juste un peu beaucoup chaud…**

Je me demande où il a bien pu entendre se surnom car seul les petits que ma mère garde m'appellent comme ça.

Vient enfin le tour de Bill qui n'a pas voulu choisir autre chose que "In die Nacht" pour montrer à tous, la relation qu'il a avec son frère.

Tom et Coralie restaient ensemble à discuter de la chanson choisie par Tom.

Les chansons sont passées vite et comme il n'est que deux heure du matin, tous font une petite pause pendant que le jury choisit les chansons imposées pour les quatre gagnants qui ne sont que Bill ce qui ne surprend personne, Nj, Isa à son plus grand étonnement et Coralie qui en reste bouche bée.

Quelques filles qui travaillent le lundi rentrent chez elles et disent à Coralie de ne pas trop faire de bêtises, surtout avec son copain.

Le concours recommence avec Coralie qui chante "La vie de m'apprend rien" de Balavoine, après Bill avec "Boulevard of the Broken Dream" de Green Day, puis Isa avec "Eve lève toi" de Julie Piettrie et Nj avec "Mon Essentiel" du Roi Soleil.

La finale se passe entre Nj et Bill qui chantent tous les deux la même chanson qui est "Escape to the Stars" de Cinema Bizarre. Et le gagnant de ce concours n'est autre que… Nj car Bill avait fait pas mal d'erreurs ce qui avait surpris tout le monde.

Celui-ci se dirige rapidement vers les toilettes ne se sentant pas bien et disant qu'il avait de plus en plus chaud. Son frère, Lola et Coralie s'inquiétant le suivent.

**POV Bill**

Depuis un moment, je ne me sens pas bien. J'ai encore plus chaud qu'au début et j'ai du mal à respirer ce qui n'est pas normal. Quand je fini la chanson, le résultat à peine donné, je me dirige rapidement vers les toilettes en commençant à déboutonner ma chemise. À peine à l'intérieur, mes jambes ne me tiennent plus et je m'écroule sur le sol frais. Je m'entends être appelé avant le trou noir.

**POV Tom**

Je remarque que Bill ne va pas bien car pendant qu'il chantait, je voyais qu'il avait du mal à respirer et il semblait réellement avoir chaud car quand je le vois aller en direction des toilettes, il défait sa chemise. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le suivre m'inquiétant de ce qui lui arrive. Il rentre dans la pièce et avant que la porte ne se ferme, je le voie s'effondrer sur le sol.

**- Bill !** Je me mets à crier.

Je me jette ses côtés et je lui soulève la tête que je pose sur mes genoux. Coralie et Lola rentrent à leur tour et la première ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir savoir ce qu'il avait, mais je ne pouvais pas répondre puisque moi-même je ne sais pas ce qui se passait.

**- Bill réveille toi !**

Je lui mets quelques petites tapes sur les joues pour qu'il réagisse mais rien.

**- Donne lui des claques plus fortes pour qu'il se réveille.** Me déclare Coralie.

Je l'écoute puisque je lui fais confiance, en espérant que mon frère ne m'en veuille pas. Il ne met pas longtemps à réagir et se réveille petit à petit.

**- Réveille toi petit con.** Je lui dis.

**- Non… grand con… **M'annonce-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.** C'est toi le plus petit de nous deux en taille je te signale… que… que s'est-il passé ?**

**- Tu t'es évanouie. **

Je souffle de soulagement à cette remarque. Coralie lui apporte de l'eau qu'il accepte et elle demande à personne en particulier, même si je me doute que c'est dirigé vers nous.

**- C'est de famille les malaises et les crises ou quoi ?**

Cette phrase à pour effet positif de réveiller totalement Bill qui ouvre de grands yeux et me regarde paniqué.

**- J'ai… j'ai rien dit.** Je te promets.

**- Non, Bill ne m'a rien dit.** Le défend Coralie.

**- Mais alors qui te dit qu'on fait des malaises ou des crises dans la famille.**

**- Ben, là Bill vient de me le confirmer, mais je l'ai découvert une nuit où après un fameux concert tu croyais que je dormais. En fait non, car quand tu t'es levé, t'es passé au dessus de moi et je t'ai aperçut respirer dans un sac en plastique jusqu'à ce que tu te calmes et t'es revenus un moment après.**

**- Alors, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que t'étais au courant.**

**- Ce n'était pas à moi de te demander mais à toi de venir m'en parler si tu le souhaitais. Comme moi avec mon cousin et l'hôpital.**

Bon, on arrête la discussion que l'on reprendra plus tard seulement tous les deux et nous nous occupons de mon frère.

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé exactement ?** Je lui demande.

**- Je sais pas. Je me rappelle juste que j'avais très chaud et du mal à respirer. Je suis venue ici pour me rafraîchir et après plus rien jusqu'à ce que je sente des baffes provenir d'une main assez grande et calleuse.**

**- Excuse mais c'était le seul moyen pour te réveiller. C'est la première fois que ça t'arrive ?**

**- En dehors des fois où je fais de l'hypoglycémie, oui. C'est la première fois à ce point. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé exactement pour que ça soit comme ça.**

**- Au moins y a un avantage dans tout ça.** Fait remarquer Lola. **C'est que tu n'es plus bourré.**

**- Je me demande si ce n'est pas avec l'alcool et qu'en plus tu ais prit un coup de froid.** Déclare Coralie.

Bill veut se relever mais n'y arrive pas, toujours affaibli. Je le redresse un peu et l'adosse au mur. Coralie et Lola partent lui chercher quelque chose à manger pour qu'il reprenne un peu de force.

**- J'ai froid !**

Je lui enlève sa chemise car elle est à manche courte et en nylon et lui mets la mienne dont les manches sont longues et qui est plus épaisse.

**- Excuse-moi, mais la mienne est plus large que celles que tu mets.**

**- Ce n'est rien, mais mets quelque chose sur tes épaules sinon tu vas tomber malade.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ce n'est rien. En plus j'aime pas tes habits, ils sont trop serrés.**

**- Fais gaffe car si tu sors comme ça toutes les filles vont te sauter dessus et tu risques de te faire étriper par l'une d'entre elles si d'autres te touchent.**

Je souris en imaginant ce qui risquerais de se passer. Non pas que je suis maso mais ça montrerai encore une fois qu'elle tient à moi.

**- T'es sûr que c'est la première fois que ça t'arrive en dehors de l'hypoglycémie ?**

**- Oui et c'est ce qui m'inquiète. J'ai peur que ça arrive pendant un concert.**

**- T'inquiète pas, on ira voir un médecin en rentrant.**

**- En parlant de médecin, pense à prendre un rendez-vous pour tes crises car je sais que tu ne l'as pas encore fait. En plus maintenant, tu seras obligé de t'expliquer avec ta femme.**

**- Je sais, mais au moins, je n'aurais pas à tout lui expliquer vu qu'elle est déjà au courant.**

Coralie et Lola reviennent avec quelques aliments dont du gâteau et du pain.

**- Non, j'aime pas trop celui-là, je préfère celui au chocolat.** Trouve le moyen de râler Bill.

**- Alors là, tu peux toujours rêver un moment mon p'tit. Celui au chocolat contient de l'alcool donc tu n'y touches pas et plus une seule goutte non plus pour la soirée et demain.**

Bill ne bronche plus et mange le gâteau, le pain et boit du coca que les filles lui ont apporté.

Au bout d'un moment, on l'aide à se relever doucement. Il était prêt de trois heures donc Lola l'emmène dormir car je pense que la fatigue y est aussi pour beaucoup. Avec Coralie, on s'apprête à sortir pour rejoindre tous ceux qui sont encore là mais elle m'arrête en me tendant la chemise de mon jumeau.

**- J'espère que t'avais pas l'intention de sortir dans cette tenue ? Sinon je te préviens, je t'étripe.**

Je n'hésite pas une seconde en voyant son regard et prends la chemise que j'enfile.

Ce qu'on est serré la dedans. Je me demande comment il peut porter ça tout le temps.

* * *

Comment vous trouvez ce chapitre.

Moi j'ai bien aimé et j'ai adoré l'écrire.

Que ça vous ai plut ou non, j'accepte toutes les reviews.


	7. Chapter 6

Je ne sais pas si beaucoup lisent ma fic, mais ce n'est pas grave, je continue de la poster.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**POV Coralie**

On revient dans la salle où pas mal de personnes sont partis, d'autres sont allongées sur les tables qui heureusement sont débarrassées. Mes frères sortent des matelas avec des couvertures pour ceux qui restent et veulent dormir, d'autres continus de danser. D'après ce qu'on voit, Bill et Lola se sont mis dans un coin à l'écart de tous, ce que je comprends. Teddy qui s'occupait de la musique met un slow et Tom me prend la main. Comme il est assez timide pour ce genre de chose, on se met un peu à l'écart pour que personne ne puisse nous voir.

**- Tu veux bien danser avec moi ?**

**- Bien sûr que je veux. Surtout si c'est avec toi.**

Il commence à me faire danser. On reste comme ça, moi dans ses bras la tête appuyée contre son torse et lui avait posé sa tête sur la mienne. Nous ne parlons pas jusqu'à la fin de la chanson appréciant tous les deux ce moment de paix et comme nous ne voulons pas le briser, on prend nos manteaux et sortons pour aller jusqu'à ma voiture. Nous nous asseyons à l'arrière, Tom pose sa tête sur mes cuisses, je me mets à jouer avec une de ses dreads alors que ma tête est en arrière ce qui me permet de regarder les étoiles. Tom me caresse mon autre main qui est posée sur son ventre. On est tellement bien qu'on pourrait y rester des heures. Certaines personnes partant et passant à côté de ma voiture, nous font des signes de mains pour nous dire au revoir puisqu'ils ne veulent pas nous déranger.

**- Tu veux que je te parle de mes crises ?** Me demande Tom au bout d'un moment.

Je le regarde mais ses yeux avaient l'air d'être ailleurs comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait dire. Je ne veux pas le forcer s'il n'en a pas envie comme il l'a fait avec moi.

**- C'est comme tu le sens. Je ne t'oblige à rien.**

**- En fait… ça a commencé il y a quelques mois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi la première s'est déclenchée, mais je me promenais dans une rue de notre ville. Là bas on peut le faire librement puisque tout le monde nous connaît. Quand ça m'est arrivé, j'étais seul et en plus dans une rue où peu de personnes passent. J'avais du mal à respirer, tout autour de moi tournoyait et mes jambes m'ont lâchée. Heureusement pour moi je devais rejoindre Andreas juste au bout de cette ruelle et quand il m'a aperçu allongé au sol et que je n'allais pas bien, il a accouru. Ayant sont brevet de secouriste, il su de suite ce que j'avais. Il m'a redressé, a trouvé un sac et il m'a fait souffler dedans. Quand ça s'est calmé, il m'a expliqué que ce devait être de la spasmophilie ou des crises d'angoisses.**

**- Tu sais lesquelles tu fais ?**

**- Non car Andreas voulait que j'aille voir un médecin, mais je n'y suis jamais allé. Je déteste ça les médecins, ils t'annoncent toujours de mauvaises nouvelles. J'ai fait promettre à Andy de ne jamais le dire à Bill. Il m'a conseillé d'avoir toujours une poche avec moi au cas où ça se reproduirait.**

**- Mais alors, comment ton frère est au courant ? Il l'a découvert tout seul ?**

**- Le premier soir où on est arrivé pour le projet, avec Bill on s'est amusé à déconner. Ça devait être la cinquième. Lui a paniqué en me voyant de cet état, il a appelé les G's qui sont venus immédiatement et Georg m'a fait respirer dans un sac. Bill ne l'a pas montré, mais il m'en a voulut pendant un bon moment puisque je ne lui avais rien dit. Mais… toi… tu m'en veux de ne pas t'en avoir parlé.**

**- Non, je ne t'en veux pas du tout, surtout pour ça. C'est normal que tu n'ais pas voulut en parler. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais.**

Je me penche pour l'embrasser. Il passe sa main derrière ma nuque et répond à mon baiser. Quand on se sépare, je regarde l'heure qu'il est et je suis surprise qu'il soit déjà cinq heures du matin. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer.

**- Tu viens, on va peut-être aller dormir ou du moins se reposer.** Je propose à Tom.

On sort de la voiture et remontons dans la salle. Tous dormaient et ça s'entendait pour certains. Comme il reste un matelas assez grand, on le prend et nous dirigeons vers la salle où ils étaient à la base. Puisqu'il il n'y a personne, on s'installe avec des couvertures.

On allait se coucher quand Tom apparemment en décida autrement car il s'approche de moi langoureusement. Je me prends au jeu n'étant pas trop fatigué et recule jusqu'à ce que je bute contre le mur.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?** Je lui demande.

**- Je sais pas. J'ai ma petite idée, mais si toi tu proposes autre chose…**

**- Moi aussi j'ai une petite idée. J'ai eu des dés comme cadeau. Ça te dit de les tester ?**

**- Je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser.**

Je vais chercher les fameux dés et reviens quelques secondes après et Tom est déjà en boxer m'attendant sur le matelas.

**- C'est pas juste, j'aurais bien voulu avoir le droit de te ôter le reste de tes habits.**

**- Tu pourras enlever le bas toi-même.**

Je lui balance les dés et enlève mes vêtements avant de le rejoindre en sous vêtements sur le matelas.

**POV Général**

**- Putain ! T'as une de ces chattes !**

**- Je sais, aux dernières nouvelles je suis encore une fille. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre d'autres fois, tu l'aimes bien.**

Tom souffle et va pour commencer à descendre son boxer mais Coralie le stoppe.

**- Hep, Hep ! Tu m'as dit que je pourrais le faire moi-même.**

Coralie se rapproche de Tom, elle embrasse ses jambes et remonte en évitant son entre-jambe et allant jusqu'à l'entrée du boxer. Malgré ce qu'elle allait devoir lui faire, ça réagissait fortement sous le tissu. Elle abaisse celui-ci en continuant d'embrasser, elle passe sur son érection en redescendant. Tom essayait de se calmer en pensant à quelque chose de désagréable mais il avait du mal avec ce que Coralie lui faisait. Il savait que s'il n'y arrivait pas, ça ferait encore plus mal.

**- On peut pas dire que c'était juste un tour de chauffe ? **Questionna-t-il inquiet, essayant de trouver une échappatoire.

Il a à peine finit sa phrase que Coralie prend son érection en bouche et que la pièce s'emplie d'un cri étouffé provenant de Tom qui avait mit un bout de tissus sur sa bouche.

**- T'es malade, ça fait mal !**

**- J'y suis pas allée fort car je pense que tu en auras encore besoin si tu veux voir des petits Tom un jour.**

**- Sadique.**

**- Je sais et j'aime bien. À ton tour.**

Tom lance les dés et tombe sur embrasser et tout. Il souffle puisqu'il ne peut pas se venger. Mais en y réfléchissant un moment, une idée lui vient à l'esprit et il sourit en pensant que cette fois-ci c'est Coralie qui allait craquer vite car il peut prendre son temps, en plus il connaît ses points faibles.

**- Mets toi debout et tourne moi le dos.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire encore ?** S'inquiète-t-elle.

**- Tu verras, ils ne précisent pas comment on doit le faire, donc je vais me faire un plaisir de choisir.**

Il commence par lui effleurer le cou ce qui commence déjà à la faire frissonner, il continue en descendant le long de la colonne vertébrale. Coralie a du mal à se retenir de gémir face à ce que lui fait subir Tom. Celui-ci le remarquant s'en amuse pour recommencer tout le long de la colonne en montant et redescendant au niveau des reins mais cette fois en alternant entre des baisers, des effleurements, et sa langue. De plus il a remarqué un nouveau point sensible chez Coralie qui est au niveau des reins.

**- Tom…**

à force, elle n'arrive plus à se retenir et celui-ci en profite des fois pour amorcer quelques mouvements du bassin qui la fond gémir de plus en plus.

**- Tu vas me tuer si tu continus. Arrête.**

**- Moi, j'aime bien, pas toi ? On peut arrêtez si tu veux.**

**- J'aime, mais tu me fais languir et j'en peux vraiment plus d'attendre que tu te décides enfin à passer aux…**

**- Tu veux qu'on arrête avec les dés et qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses ?**

**- Oui, j'en peux plus.**

Avant que Coralie ne se retourne, Tom avait dégrafé son soutien-gorge. Elle l'enlève et Tom se rapproche d'elle. Il la prend dans ses bras, l'embrasse pendant qu'il la pose délicatement sur le matelas et qu'il se positionne au dessus d'elle pour la recouvrir de tout son corps.

**- Alors, tu veux quoi pour la suite ma puce ?**

**- Toi.**

Au moins pour être clair, elle n'y va pas par quatre chemins et va droit au but.

Il se penche pour l'embrasser. Leurs langues s'entre-mêles, se battent pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Tom se détache et une de ses mains descend entre les jambes de Coralie pour lui enlever le dernier vêtement. Puis il remonte le long de ses jambes pour la poser sur ses hanches. Coralie caresse le dos de son homme puis pose ses mains sur ses fesses ce qui fait que leurs corps se collent un peu plus. Avec ses doigts qui sont sur sa hanche, il caresse la plaie qui est refermée mais qui est encore sensible. Mais il y va si doucement que Coralie ne ressent aucune douleur, au contraire elle apprécie beaucoup ce touché.

Elle rapproche sa bouche de l'oreille de Tom et lui chuchote qu'elle ne peut plus attendre, qu'elle a envie de lui, qu'elle a du se retenir toute la soirée avec leurs tentatives qui n'ont pas abouties. Tom ne se fait pas prier attendant simplement le consentement de sa femme car il ne voulait rien faire tant qu'elle ne le lui permettait pas à cause de ce qui lui était arrivé avec son cousin.

**POV Bill**

J'entends un peu de bruit autour de moi. Je grogne car je n'arrive plus à dormir. J'ouvre les yeux et regarde où je suis. Je ne reconnais pas le lieu sur le coup mais dès que je vois certaines personnes, je me rappelle l'endroit et ce que j'y faisais à la base. Lola qui est à côté de moi dort toujours. Je me lève en douceur pour ne pas la réveiller et vais faire un tour aux toilettes. Je me regarde dans la glace et je sursaute en voyant la tête que j'ai. Mes cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, pire que d'habitude, et chose que je ne comprenais pas c'était pourquoi j'avais la chemise de Tom et non la mienne.

Je retourne dans la salle pour voir si je trouve mon frangin mais à la place, je tombe sur ceux de Coralie, les filles de son lycée et Gustav avec Jess qui s'apprêtent à partir pour voir les parents de celle-ci, ainsi que Georg et Mélanie qui eux dorment toujours.

**- Salut tout le monde.**

**- Salut tout seul.** Me répond Yannick.

**- Sympa dès le réveille. Ça fait longtemps que vous être tous debout ?**

Ils me répondent que ça fait une demie heure et qu'ils veulent commencer à ranger un peu la salle mais avec Lola, Georg et Mélanie qui dorment ça allait être un peu dur. Après ça, je remarque que ni Tom, ni Coralie ne sont dans la salle.

**- Vous savez où sont mon frère et Coralie ?**

**- Hier, je sais qu'ils sont sortis mais je ne les ai pas vu revenir.**

On commence à les chercher à l'extérieur jusqu'aux voitures mais celle de Coralie est toujours là. On en déduit donc qu'ils ne sont pas partis avec des véhicules. On retourne dans la salle et faisons toutes les pièces. C'est Isabelle qui les trouve dans la salle où étaient les matelas mais elle referme vite en nous empêchant de rentrer car elle nous annonce qu'ils n'ont pas de tenus corrects d'après les vêtements qu'elle a aperçut au sol.

On décide de les laisser dormir encore le temps que l'on réveille les trois derniers de la salle. Moi je m'occupe de Lola et elle émerge tout doucement de son sommeil.

**- Salut beau brun.**

**- Bonjour ma puce. Bien dormi ?**

**- Moi ça va. La nuit a été courte. Mais c'est à toi qu'il faut demander si ça va vu ce qui t'es arrivé hier soir.**

**- Ça va mieux. Sur le coup, j'ai eu du mal à me rappeler pourquoi j'avais une chemise de Tom.**

**- Tant mieux, je me suis vraiment inquiétée de ce qui t'était arrivé.**

**- Excuse-moi de t'avoir autant inquiété. Aller, lève toi car ils veulent commencer à nettoyer.**

**- Non j'ai pas envie.**

**- Si tu préfères, tu peux rester et te faire réveiller par un aspirateur qui te passera dessus.**

En fin de compte, elle ne tarde pas à se lever et plier ses affaires. Les autres n'arrivant pas à réveiller Georg et Mélanie, on prend un sceau d'eau bien froide qu'on leur vide dessus. À partir de ce moment, ils n'ont eu aucun mal à se lever pour nous courir après et vouloir se venger. Mais comme ils n'y arrivent pas, ils aident les autres à nettoyer pendant qu'avec Lola, on décide de réveiller Adam et Eve puisqu'il est quasiment midi. On ouvre tout doucement la porte que nous refermons aussi silencieusement. Isa avait raison en disant qu'ils avaient l'air nu vu qu'en dehors des sous vêtements, tout le reste traînait sur le sol. Tom était sur le dos et Coralie avait sa tête et une main sur son torse. Ils étaient trop beau comme ça tous les deux. Ça donne envie de les laisser et ne pas les déranger dans leur sommeil. Je regarde Lola pour le lui dire mais celle-ci est déjà en action. Elle ramassait les habits en me tendant ma chemise.

**- Aide moi. Il faut leur cacher leurs vêtements avant de les réveiller comme il se doit. **Me chuchote-t-elle.

Je me retiens de rire en pensant à leur réaction. Je finis de l'aider avant de tirer d'un coup sur les draps et de leur vider à eux aussi de l'eau mais mélangée avec des confettis, de l'œuf, de la mousse à raser et de la farine.

Leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre et on entendit crier au moment où nous sortions à toute vitesse et que la porte se referme.

**- Wouha !!! Les enculés !**

La porte s'ouvre à la volée avant que l'on voie Tom en boxer recouvert de notre mixture.

Il s'arrête net quand il voit que tout le monde le regarde surprit et il remarque enfin la tenue dans laquelle il se trouve.

Il rentre dans la pièce où il se trouvait et tous explosent de rire en se tenant les côtes.

**POV Tom**

Je faisais un super beau rêve avant que je me reçoive quelque chose de froid et gluant. Je n'eus pas la force de répondre quoi que se soit parce que Coralie venait de le faire à ma place. Par contre, je me lève d'un coup pour voir qui nous avait fait ça. À peine sortie, je ne vois pas qui nous a arrosé mais tous ceux qui étaient présents me regardent bizarrement et je remarque que je suis simplement en boxer. Je vois Lola et mon frangin exploser de rire en premier, donc je pense que ça ne peut-être qu'eux.

Je rentre dans la pièce avec je pense le rouge aux joues car j'ai une chaleur après moi d'un coup.

Coralie étaient en train de s'afférer à chercher quelque chose et je vois que elle aussi à plein de… en fait je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Je m'approche d'elle pour essayer de déterminer ce que cela pourrait être. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a des confettis, de l'œuf puisque c'est gluant, de l'eau mais je ne sais pas quoi d'autre.

**- Putain, qu'est-ce qu'on en a fait ?**

**- Tu cherches quoi ma puce ?** Je lui demande calmement, toute colère partie, trop préoccupé à déterminer ce qui s e trouve sur nos corps.

**- Je sais pas si tu a remarqué mais on est en sous vêtements, donc je cherche nos habits et j'ai la tête dans le cul ce qui n'arrange pas les choses. Ce qui fait que j'arrive pas à me souvenir où on les a mit.** Continue-t-elle à s'énerver.

**- Hé !! Calme toi puce. C'était juste pour déconner, ne le prend pas mal.**

**- Je sais que c'est pour déconner mais c'est le fait d'avoir été réveillé comme ça, ça me met facilement en rogne dès le matin surtout vu le peu d'heures qu'on a dormi.**

Je la prends dans mes bras pour la calmer. Mais ce n'était pas très pratique car on collait.

**- Je paris que c'est ton frère et Lola encore une fois ?**

**- Je pense que tu paris bien, je les ai vu exploser de rire en premier en me voyant dehors.** **T'inquiète pas, on va trouver le moyen de se venger.**

On prend les draps qui sont un peu usés que je déchire pour qu'ils ne soient pas trop grand, que Coralie puisse l'attacher au dessus de sa poitrine et qu'il ne traîne pas et moi pour que je le mette autour de la taille.

On sort de la pièce avec nos nouveaux vêtements de fortunes et tous nous regardent passer.

**- Bonjour les marmottes ! Ça va, bien dormis ?**

**- T'inquiète Bill, tu vas voir ce qui va t'arriver ! Vous en avez fait quoi de nos habits ?**

**- Je sais pas. Mais je trouve que ceux-là vous vont à ravir, qu'ils vous mettent en valeur.**

Coralie se tourne vers son grand frère et s'excuse de devoir rentrer à la maison au lieu de les aider.

Je sors à l'extérieur discrètement pour prendre mon sac et des habits propres.

**- Purée qu'il fait froid en hiver.**

Je claque des dents et rejoins Coralie à sa voiture. À peine cinq minutes après, on arrive chez ses parents. On passe vite fait devant eux en leurs disant **"bonjour"** mais ne restons pas pour discuter et descendons dans sa chambre et salle de bain pour prendre nos douches.

Quand je rentre dans sa chambre, moi qui m'attendais à voir des posters et photos de nous sur tous ses murs, c'est tout autre. Il y a des images de mangas, d'autres groupes de rock et film. Seul sur le côté de la bibliothèque, il y avait une photo de nous avec les filles et une de Coralie et moi qui la tient dans mes bras.

**- N'en profite pas pour fouiller partout.** M'annonce-t-elle en sortant des habits propres.

Je regarde la disposition de sa chambre. D'un côté se trouve un grand bureau, à côté une chaine-hifi et en dessous une console de jeu et encore à côté une télé avec un lecteur DVD. Sur la droite de la vitre, il y a un range CD. Je me permets d'y jeter un œil. C'est varié, il y a du rock, de la variété française, des boys band des années 90, de compilations de divers musiques, des chansons de mangas… tien il y a tous nos albums et singles : "Schrei" les deux versions, "Zimmer 483", "Zimmer 483 Tour", "Scream". Je me tourne pour voir le reste de sa chambre. Il y a le lit ce qui est normal et je regarde ce qu'il y a dans la bibliothèque. En dehors des livres et mangas, tout en haut il y des DVD de film d'action ce que j'adore, des mangas en plus ceux que je préfère, dont celui avec les deux tueuses "Noir" ou "Schwarz" chez nous, et quelques DVD musicaux dont une comédie musicale avec un roi, nos deux concert et celui "Leb die Sekunde".

**- Bon, tu vas à la douche en premier ou j'y vais ?** Me demande Coralie en s'approchant de moi et me volant un baiser.

**- On peut pas y aller ensemble ? **Je lui demande à mon tour.

**- Elle est assez petite mais si tu n'as pas peur d'être en contact avec moi, on devrait pouvoir y loger.**

Sans hésiter, je lui prends la main et on va dans la salle de bain. La douche n'a pas l'air si petite que ça d'après de que je vois, pas trop grande non plus mais ça ira. Ce qui est bien, c'est que là il n'y a pas trop de risques d'être dérangés vu qu'il y a un verrou à la porte.

Elle commence à faire couler l'eau pour qu'elle chauffe mais moi je ne veux pas attendre et la pousse pour qu'elle rentre dans la douche.

**POV Général**

**- Aaaaaaaaaaah !!! C'est gelé !**

**- T'inquiète, je vais te réchauffer.** Lui annonce Tom en entrant à son tour dans la douche.

Il s'empare des ses lèvres en se rapprochant d'elle pour que lui aussi soit sous le jet d'eau qui commence à tiédir.

**- Je t'aime ma puce, tu m'as trop manqué pendant ces trois semaines.**

**- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes et devoir rester de nouveau loin de toi.**

Coralie se rapproche encore plus de Tom et elle commence à lui caresser les pectoraux, les abdos. Tom commence à frissonner sous le contact des doigts de Coralie. Il était vraiment heureux de la retrouver et il allait le lui montrer.

Il continu de rapprocher son corps de celui de Coralie. Il lui arrête les mains. Sur le coup elle est surprise mais en voyant son regard, elle se laisse faire, appréciant pour le moment les baisers dans son cou qu'il effleure. Il descend au niveau du vente là où se trouve la plaie. Il la lèche tout le long de la cicatrice ce qui leur procure des frissons à tous les deux.

**- Tom… Continu.**

Coralie se recule pour s'appuyer contre le carrelage frais mais n'y prête pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'au lieu de toucher le mur elle se rentre dans le dos le robinet de la douche.

**- Aïe… pu… rée qu'ça fait mal.**

**- Excuse-moi ma puce.** S'enquit Tom.

**- Ce n'est rien mais juste qu'il ne faut pas s'appuyer de ce côté-là car ça fait mal.**

**- Avec moi tu n'auras jamais mal, ça sera un tout autre sentiment ?**

**- Hm… montre-moi !**

Cette fois en reculant, elle touche le mur. Tom s'avance de nouveau vers elle. Il lui caresse le ventre avec ses doigts calleux. Coralie ferme les yeux sentant les frissons que lui procurait son amant. Ce n'est qu'avec lui que simplement en la touchant, elle se sentait électrisée comme ça et elle était encore plus heureuse que se soit Tom qui lui procure toutes ces sensations.

Quant à lui Tom, il faisait attention à toutes les sensations qu'il réussissait à procurer à sa compagne pour répondre comme il se doit à ses attentes rien que pour elle.

Avec sa bouche, il effleure toute sa peau douce qui lui était accessible, écoutant bien les soupirs qui s'échappaient ce qui lui fit naître un sourire en coin, du côté où se trouve son piercing comme à chaque fois depuis qu'il l'avait. Avec sa langue, il passe de nouveau sur cette plaie qui donnait tant de frison. Il s'en voulait de ce qui lui était arrivé, tout ça à cause d'une groupie jalouse. Pour cela, il aurait voulu ne jamais être célèbre mais d'un autre côté, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Coralie qui a réussie à lui ouvrir les yeux sur tout plein de nouveau sentiments qu'il voulait lui faire partager. Ce qu'il faisait en procurant à Coralie toutes sensations pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait quand il était avec elle.

Coralie avait les yeux fermés et la tête penchée en arrière à essayer de happer de l'air. Ses jambes avaient de plus en plus de mal à la soutenir. Elle n'en pouvait plus que Tom la fasse languir comme ça. Alors, elle prit le visage de son compagnon le faisant se relever. Elle pose sont front sur le sien, lui volant des baisers en essayant d'avoir un respiration régulière.

**- Tu… le fais… exprès ?** Lui demande-t-elle avant de l'embrasser plus fougueusement.

Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire en se reculant, voulant voir son regard. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos et la lueur qui s'y faisait voir laissait transparaître le désir qu'elle avait. Il remarque de plus que sa respiration était saccadée.

**- Peut-être…**

**- Qu'est-ce t'attends ? **Continue-t-elle sous les baisers de son homme.

**- Toi… ta permission.**

Il passe ses mains sur les cuisses de Coralie et les remontes jusqu'à ses fesses pour pouvoir coller encore plus leur bassin. Puisqu'elle ne répondait toujours pas, il mit en contact leur sexe et amorça des petits coups de rein. Elle eu un hoquet de surprise sur le moment.

Elle comprenait que Tom attende qu'elle lui permette de rentrer en elle, mais avec lui elle n'avait plus peur et trouvait ça bête qu'il demande toujours son consentement. Comme s'il avait peur de lui faire du mal. Elle essayait de savoir combien de temps il lui faudrait pour qu'il craque, qu'il ne puisse plus attendre de réponses et qu'il passe à l'action de lui-même.

Le problème, c'est que Tom n'étant pas très patient, sauf pour ça, accentua ses mouvements ce qui faisait que Coralie avait de plus en plus de mal à se résonner et craqua en premier.

**- Tom, vas-y… j'en peux plus. Viens !**

Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois, un sourire de victoire sur son visage. Il redescendit ses mains au niveau des cuisses de Coralie pour la soulever un peu et qu'elle mette ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

Il la pénétra en douceur ne pouvant empêcher un gémissement de traverser ses lèvres quand il fut entièrement en elle, mais il l'atténua en s'emparant des lèvres de sa femme. Il resta comme ça un peu sans bouger le temps que les battements de son cœur se calment.

Coralie étant impatiente, commence elle-même à se mouvoir, ce qui n'était pas pratique quand derrière soit on a le mur qui nous colle et devant le corps de son amant.

Face à cette initiative, le guitariste ne pu s'empêcher de gémir de plus en plus fort à chaque mouvement.

Il décida de prendre les devant en collant totalement Coralie contre le mur pour qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. Cela eut pour effet d'entendre un soupir de frustration sortir de la bouche de sa compagne puisque pour le moment il ne bougeait toujours pas.

Tom ne trouva rien de mieux que de sourire de plus belle, s'amusant à la torturer.

**- Sadique !**

**- Le plaisir n'en est que plus grand à la fin. Et c'est ce que je veux que tu éprouves.**

Il se penche pour lui capturer les lèvres, appréciant le contact de son piercing avec celui de sa moitié.

Coralie pencha la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir embrasser tendrement le cou de son bien aimé et jouer avec son piercing froid contre cette peau chaude et humide ce qui le fit frissonner.

Tom commença tout d'abord un lent mouvement de va et vient. Il se sentait bien à l'intérieur de Coralie. Il aimait aussi le son de sa voix quand elle gémissait.

Elle attendait que Tom accélère mais il n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir envie pour le moment. Pour le lui faire comprendre, au lieu de lui mordiller le cou comme elle faisait à l'instant, elle sera un peu plus les dents, lui laissant des traces rougeâtres avec des marques assez appuyées.

Tom recula le haut de son corps pour se dégager de cette bouche qui malgré qu'elle l'attire et l'aime tant, sur le moment il la haïssait. Un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage. Pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'elle venait de faire, il donna un coup de rein un peu plus violent que les autres, ce qui lui permit d'entendre un son bien plaisant à ses oreilles et que la tête de Coralie se balance en arrière.

**- Ahhhhhh, encu…**

Mais Tom ne la laisse pas finir sa phrase, lui emprisonnant encore et toujours les lèvres.

**- Aux dernières nouvelles, entre nous deux, c'est à voir qui l'est le plus.**

**- Aux dernières nouvelles comme tu dis, je ne le suis pas plus que toi car en premier il suffit de regarder à quel endroit tu te trouves et en second, on ne l'a jamais fait puisque je ne veux pas.**

Tom lui sourit et reprend là où il en était, répondant enfin à l'attente de son amante en accélérant un peu plus le mouvement. Il avait du mal à se retenir. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir, mais il voulait que ce soit en même temps que sa femme.

Elle aussi sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à atteindre le point culminant. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements.

Tom sentit les doigts de sa compagne se crisper dans son dos, ce qui fut pour lui un signal.

Voyant qu'elle fermait les yeux sous le plaisir, il pose son front contre le sien.

**- Regarde moi.**

Celle-ci l'écoute et ouvre difficilement les yeux. Ils reflétaient tout le plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Il encre son regard dans le sien ayant lui aussi du mal à contenir son plaisir. Il accélère la cadence, rendant les mouvements plus forts et plus secs. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à sentir une chaleur plus vive dans leur ventre. Dans un même gémissement, il atteignent tous les deux le plaisir ayant chacun du mal à maintenir leur regard tant qu'il était fort et que leurs yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes.

Il reprirent peu à peu leur souffle après ce qui venait de se passer. Ils se volaient mutuellement de chastes baisers. S'étant calmé, Tom se retire de Coralie et se recule un peu pour mieux la regarder. Elle eu un frisson et il s'avance pour la prendre dans ses bras pour la réchauffer un peu.

**- Je t'aime fort mon amour.**

**- Moi aussi, je t'aime plus que tout ma puce.**

Après un dernier baiser, ils se lavèrent mutuellement, sortirent de la douche pour se sécher et s'habiller pour rejoindre les autres à la salle des fêtes, et qui devaient se demander ce qu'ils faisaient vu l'heure qu'il était.

* * *

J'espère qu'il a plut.

A bientôt pour la suite.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**POV Bill**

Cela faisait un bon moment que mon frère et ma belle-sœur étaient partis chez elle pour se laver et ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Pendant ce temps, la salle avait été nettoyé et rangé, sauf là où nous avions installé quelques tables pour manger. Gus et Jess étaient arrivés chez elle pour qu'ils discutent avec les parents de cette dernière. Tout le monde attendait toujours les mêmes personnes, comme plusieurs fois la veille. Je me rappelle que j'ai bien bu, le karaoké et le malaise. Par contre, comment je me suis couché ça reste un grand point d'interrogation. J'ai un peu appris à mieux connaître les amis de Coralie.

J'ai envie d'être un peu seul avec Lola, mais ce n'était pas pratique car beaucoup venaient me poser pas mal de questions sur le groupe à partir de moment où j'étais vraiment bien réveillé. Je commençais à m'agacer, ce qui dü se lire sur mon visage car Lola me prit la main et m'emmena faire un tour.

**- Tien, prend cette écharpe.**

**- C'est bon, je n'en ai pas besoin, j'ai pas froid.**

**- Si c'est pour que dans deux jours tu sois malade et que tu ais une extinction de voix… Non merci ! Donc tu prends ça sans ronchonner.**

Elle peut être très persuasive quand elle veut, surtout avec ce regard.

On marche un peu jusqu'à un petit ruisseau où on s'assoit sur le bord. Lola frisonne un peu donc je l'enserre dans mes bras et partage l'écharpe avec elle. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

Seul le bruit de l'eau qui dévale la petite pente perturbe le silence qui s'est installé. Ce qui n'est pas pour nous déplaire.

**- Merci.**

Je descends mon visage vers le sien pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle me dit _**"merci"**_ d'un coup, mais elle relève la tête au même moment. Nos visages sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Voyant mon incompréhension, elle continue sur sa lancée.

**- Merci d'être là.**

Tien, je n'y vois pas plus clair là. Merci à toi aussi quand même.

**- Pourquoi tu me remercies, je n'ai rien fait de spécial.**

**- Si… tu as fait énormément. Beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses, ainsi que les autres.**

Je ne sais toujours pas de quoi elle veut parler, mais je ne dis rien voulant la laisser continuer.

**- Avant que je ne te rencontre, j'étais près du gouffre, prête à faire une grosse connerie, je ne tenais plus. Même le projet, quand je l'ai proposé, je n'y croyais pas. Mais quand vous, et plus particulièrement toi, êtes arrivés tout a changé. Ton sourire, ta joie de vivre, ton amour ensuite pour moi, tout ça a éclaircie les ténèbres qui m'enveloppaient, j'ai reprit goût à la vie. Je ne vis plus que pour toi. Si tu me quittes, je meurs. Tu es mon oxygène, ma bouée, mon cœur.**

Là, j'en reste baba, je ne m'attendais pas à une déclaration de ce genre. Moi qui suis romantique, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Je ne sais pas comment lui montrer que je suis heureux de ce qu'elle vient de m'annoncer. Les mots n'arrivent pas à sortir, j'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. La seule chose que j'arrive à faire, c'est laisser mes larmes couler alors que j'essaie de les retenir.

Je la prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse tendrement, faisant passer tout l'amour que je lui porte. À bout de souffle, nous nous séparons mais je resserre mon étreinte enfouissant ma tête dans son cou pour qu'elle ne voit pas les larmes que je verse.

**- Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne te lâcherais jamais. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Tu es mon rayon de soleil à moi. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.**

**- S'il te plait, n'en parle à personne. Personne ne sait et ne doit savoir pour ce que j'ai failli faire. **

Surprit, je la regarde dans les yeux. J'y vois de la honte, de la peine et de l'amour quand elle me regarde.

**- Coralie…**

**- Non plus. Elle ne sait rien. Elle se fait déjà beaucoup trop de soucis pour les autres alors qu'elle a les sien dont elle ne veut pas parler. Elle ne veut pas encombrer les autres avec ses problèmes. Je sais qu'elle en a d'autres que ceux qu'elle veut bien nous dire et qui sont plus graves et non en relation avec Tom.**

Ça m'étonne tout ça. J'avais bien vu qu'elle n'allait pas si bien que ça, mais je suis rassuré que ça n'ai aucun rapport avec mon frère. Lola se recale dans mes bras que je resserre.

**- S'il te plait, n'en parle pas à Tom non plus, même pour Coralie.**

**- Je te le promets.**

Un silence plus pesant cette fois-ci s'installe. N'y tenant plus, je reprends la parole pour détendre l'atmosphère.

**- Tu fais quoi pendant tes deux semaines de vacances en février et avril ? **

**- Rien de précis. Juste avant celles d'avril, du moins la semaine qui les précèdent, j'ai le voyage en Allemagne et plus précisément à… Hambourg. Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu ne voudrais pas les passer avec moi ? Pour celles en février, tu nous rejoindrais au Canada puisque notre premier concert est le 9. Tu dis que vous êtes à Hambourg la semaine avant les vacances, vous pouvez rester avec nous jusqu'à la fin des vacances. En plus le 31 on joue en Allemagne à Halle mais dans la journée on peut monter. Et les 5, 7 et 8 on a d'autres dates mais vous pourriez venir avec nous. Bien sûr si tu en as envie.**

**- Bien sûr que je veux… mais ça risque de gêner vos producteurs et votre maison de disque si je viens. En plus si vous allez en Amérique, il risque d'y avoir pas mal de paparazzis donc de gêner ta carrière si on me voit avec toi.**

**- J'en ai rien à faire des autres. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi le plus souvent possible. Si ça ne leur plait pas, ils pourront aller se faire f… voir ailleurs. Alors qu'est-ce t'en penses ?**

Je la vois qui hésite donc sur le coup je crois que c'est foutu, qu'elle ne voudra pas. Ce qui me fait détourner la tête pour qu'elle ne voie pas ma déception.

Mains d'un coup, je me sens basculer en arrière et quand je regarde ce qui s'est passé, je croise le regard de Lola qui est sur moi. Elle se penche et prend possession de mes lèvres.

**- Je pense que j'ai envie et pouvoir te voir faire tes premiers pas sur la scène américaine. Je les emmerde les paparazzis si tu n'as pas honte d'être avec moi.**

Je suis heureux de sa réponse et je n'ai vraiment pas honte d'être avec elle ça c'est sûr. J'emprisonne tendrement ses lèvres et je bascule nos corps pour échanger nos positions. Je me redresse un peu pour pouvoir la regarder entièrement.

Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je devais la perdre. Je sais que j'ai mon frère mais maintenant elle est là et j'espère pour longtemps et même jusqu'à la fin.

**- Allez, aide-moi à me relever. Il faut qu'on retourne à la salle sinon on va nous chercher partout.**

**- Moi j'ai pas envie de bouger. Je suis bien là.**

Je redescends ma tête que je niche dans son coup pour m'imprégner de son parfum à la vanille.

**- Non, il faut qu'on y aille sinon ils vont tous nous attendre.**

**- Tu parles, si ça se trouve les deux fainéants ne seront peut-être toujours pas encore arrivés.**

Je me redresse tout de même et lui tends la main pour l'aider à se relever et reprenons la direction de la salle.

**- Peut-être, mais vu ce qu'on leur a fait, je préfère être là bas avant eux pour être sûre qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de préparer quoi que se soit pour se venger. En plus vu leurs esprits tordus à tous les deux, j'appréhende ce qu'ils vont nous faire subir en retour.**

Je suis d'accord sur ce point là avec elle et continuons notre chemin. Arrivé à la salle, comme je l'avais prévu les amoureux ne sont toujours pas de retour. Mais nous n'avons pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Ils avaient un petit sourire en coin ce qui ne présuma rien de bon.

**POV Tom**

En sortant de la douche, quand on vit l'heure qu'il était, on se dépêcha de s'habiller. En remontant, on s'arrêta pour dire bonjour aux parents de Coralie un peu plus convenablement et me présenter à son père que je n'avais encore jamais vu. On ne reste pas longtemps, juste ce qu'il faut pour trouver un moyen de se venger de mon cher frère et sa fameuse copine.

De retour à la salle, nous avons un sourire en coin en croisant deux regards. Et là on se fait charrier par tous sans exception.

**- Bon, vous en avez mit du temps pour vous doucher. Pire que Bill et qu'une fille.**

Là, c'est un pléonasme ce que vient de dire Georg, mais je me retiens de le faire remarquer.

**- On ne veut même pas savoir ce que vous avez fait pour revenir seulement maintenant.**

Plein de chose, mais personne ne saura même s'ils se doutent tous de ce qui s'est passé.

**- On pensait que vous ne reviendriez jamais. Que vous vous étiez fait enlever par des groupies en furies.**

Si on avait pu ne pas revenir et rester seulement tous les deux ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé, surtout sans les groupies.

**- Moi qui trouvais qu'elle était étroite la douche chez les parents.**

En voilà un qui avait déjà du la tester. Mais vu sa taille, ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça.

**- Il vous faut tant de temps pour le faire ? Bande d'escargots.**

Il faut du temps pour apprécier les bonnes choses.

**- Bon, on ne veut pas les détailles, sinon on risque d'être traumatisé.**

De toute façon, vous ne les auriez pas eu.

Je décide de ne plus prêter attention à ce qu'ils disent et me penche vers Coralie pour qu'elle seule entende. Ce qui n'était pas dur vu que tous étaient occupés à essayer de nous faire perdre notre self control.

**- Je crois bien qu'on en prend pour notre grade.**

**- Je crois bien aussi. De toute façon on s'en fout ça ne nous atteint même pas. Par contre, y'en a deux qui continuent, ils vont voir ce qui va leur tomber dessus tout à l'heure.**

Elle me sourit et me prend la main avant d'annoncer tout haut ce beaucoup pensaient tout bas.

**- Bon, vous en avez fini ? Parce que c'est pas tout ça mais je crève la dalle.**

C'est dires furent approuvé par plusieurs ventres qui crièrent famine en même temps.

**- On vous signal que c'est vous qu'on attendait pour manger les limaces.**

Escargot, ensuite limace, si ça continu on va finir en larve.

**- T'étais pas obligé de nous attendre pour les manger les limaces. On te les laisse sans problème.** Répond Coralie.

On se met tous à table. Nous ne sommes plus beaucoup : juste les amis du lycée de Coralie qui repartent dans l'après-midi, celles qui étaient au collège avec elle, Teddy et sa copine, ses frères, le mien, Georg, Mélanie et Lola. On parle de tout et de rien et heureusement personne ne fait allusion au groupe. Ce qui m'inquiétait un peu c'était que Coralie mangeait peu. En voyant mon regard posé sur son assiette, elle s'empressa de se justifier.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas toi et ton frère…**

C'est là que je remarque que Bill aussi à l'air inquiet et fait de même que moi lui aussi surprit de se faire surprendre, alors qu'on n'avait rien dit de spécial.

**- … C'est juste qu'il faut que je me réhabitue à manger normalement. En plus, même si je n'avais pas eu ce problème, je ne mangerais pas beaucoup vu ce qu'il y avait hier. Je n'ai pas très faim même si j'ai dit le contraire tout à l'heure, c'était pour changer de sujet.**

Nous continuons le repas et grâce à Yannick et Damien, la bataille d'eau que j'avais commencé avec Nj s'arrêta vite car si nous voulions continuer c'était soit dehors, soit on était quitte à nettoyer toute la salle.

J'ai proposé à Coralie de venir elle aussi en Amérique avec nous pendant les vacances, mais ayant exceptionnellement trouvé du boulot pour cette période, elle ne pouvait pas. Nous étions tous déçut et moi plus particulièrement car Lola et Mélanie, elles pouvaient y aller et encore une fois c'est qui qui se retrouvera seul, c'est bibi.

Par contre pour les vacances de Pâques, elle pourrait venir avec nous et comme on doit avoir quelques jours de congé durant cette période, je pourrais lui présenter Andy et ma mère, ainsi que Gordon qui ont tous hâte de connaître les filles qui avaient réussie à nous sortir de tout ce qu'on s'entêtait de dire sur notre personnalité et notre avenir en tant que rock star seule.

À la fin du repas, vu que mon frère est en grande conversation avec Teddy à propos de la musique puisqu'il est bassiste, je me rapproche du mien - bassiste - car j'ai appris qu'il avait lui aussi était réveillé très gentiment par Lola et Bill.

Je lui explique notre idée de vengeance qu'il accepte sans hésitation même s'il grimace quand je lui dis en quoi ça consiste. Coralie va chercher le matériel pendant que je récupère deux ou trois paires de mains pour nous aider.

Bill et Lola discutaient entre eux maintenant. Avec Georg on s'approche doucement dans leurs dos. Ils ne remarquent rien alors que tous les autres nous voient faire. D'un coup, je choppe mon frère par-dessous les bras pour qu'il ne les bouge pas. Georg fait de même avec Lola. Je vois Teddy prendre le caméscope pour immortaliser le moment.

**- Merde ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez !** S'empresse de dire Bill en s'agitant dans tous les sens comme un singe.

Ce qui fait que j'avais du mal à le tenir et en plus j'ai toute sa touffe dans le visage et la bouche, et ce n'est pas très comestible. Mais je réussi à raffermir ma prise grâce à Yannick qui m'aida un peu.

Mélanie et Coralie s'approchent elles aussi pour qu'elles les déshabillent. Elles commencent toutes les deux à enlever les chaussures et chaussettes. Coralie avait du mal avec les santiags de mon frère, alors que Mélanie faillit mourir asphyxié en sentant les baskets de Lola.

**- Petite vengeance pour ce matin et d'autres fois mon cher frère.**

**- J'aurais du m'en douter. Lâchez-nous et on fera tout ce que vous voudrez !** S'exclame celui-ci.

**- Tentant, mais ce qu'on a prévu de vous faire subir l'est encore plus.**

**- Je m'en doute te connaissant.**

Lola de son côté s'agitait aussi mais Georg la tenait bien. Mélanie avait réussit à survivre à l'épisode des chaussures. Elle était en train de lui enlever son pantalon.

**- Il est chiant ton frère.** Me fait remarquer Coralie.

Je reporte mon attention sur elle et essayais de voir ce qu'elle faisait.

**- Je le sais, m'en parle pas. Il est insupportable.**

**- Je parlais pas que de ça. Mais c'est ses pantalons, ils sont trop serrés, j'ai du mal à le lui enlever vu qu'il n'arrête pas de bouger.**

**- À ton avis, pourquoi je ne porte que des habits larges. Surtout quand on est pressé.** Je lui fais un clin d'œil. **C'est pas ma faute s'il a la bougeotte et des vers dans les fesses. Si tu veux, on peut l'assommer.**

**- HEY ! Faut-il que je vous rappelle que vous parlez de moi alors que je suis entre vous deux. Mais faites comme si je n'étais pas là, continuez, ne vous gênez surtout pas.**

**- À tien, bonjours frangin. Je ne savais pas que t'étais là. Comment tu vas. **Je fais surpris.

**- Ah, ah ! Très marrant traître de frère. Ça irait mieux si vous me lâchi… HEY ! T'embarques mon boxer en même temps !**

**- Oups ! Pardon. C'est ta faute de toute façon, t'as qu'à pas mettre de pantalons aussi serrés.**

**- Mais je les aime moi mes pantalons.** Se met-il à chouiner.

Quand elle a enfin réussi à enlever le bas, Lola était déjà en sous vêtement. Elle se plaignait à Damien qu'il ne vienne pas l'aider. Mais celui-ci lui répondait qu'il préférait ne pas être contre nous ? Au contraire, c'est nous qu'il aidait car avec l'adhésif que nous avions ramené, il lui attacha les mains dans le dos.

Maintenant, Coralie s'attaquait à la chemise de mon jumeau qu'elle eu beaucoup moins de mal à enlever. Je vis qu'elle laissait traîner son regard sur tout son corps.

**- Putain qu'il caille ! **S'exclame-t-il.

**- C'est ce que je remarque.** Lui montre-t-elle en regardant bien trop bas à mon goût.

On suis tous les deux son regard et nous exclamons en même temps.

**- HEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY !**

**- Couché mini-moi ! Scheiße !**

**- Te gêne surtout pas pour le mater. **Je lui sors en me redressant et la regardant.

**- Excuse, c'est pas ma faute si c'est voyant. De toute façon tu ne vas pas te plaindre, vous avez le même corps sauf à cet endroit, je préfère quand c'est toi, c'est plus…**

**- STOP ! C'est bon merci.**

**- Arrête, je te fais un compliment. En plus je peux bien en profiter puisque lui l'a fait pour moi, et Lola pour toi il y a trois semaines.**

**- Je te signale de toute façon que je suis quand même plus musclé que lui, j'ai plus d'abdos. Et c'était pas fait exprès pour nous deux.**

**- C'est pas ma faute si j'aime pas le sport, j'ai pas fait de sport de combat MOI pas comme Tom. Mais on fait le même poids de toute façon. **Ne peut pas s'empêcher de rétorquer Bill, voulant qu'on reporte notre attention sur lui qui se les caillait toujours.

**- Ce qui veut dire qu'une partie de mon poids c'est des muscles et toi c'est du chocolat fondu vu que tu n'arrêtes pas de manger du Nutella à longueur de journée.**

**- T'as décidé de me faire chier toute la journée ou quoi ? Et après c'est moi l'anorexique.**

**- Faut voir Macky.**

Bill a enfin arrêté de se débattre car il a enfin comprit que ça ne servirait à rien. Damien lui attache aussi les mains.

Promis qu'on va bien s'amuser car ce n'est pas encore fini, ça commence juste.

**POV Lola**

J'aurais du m'en douter qu'ils nous préparaient un coup foireux. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer de drôles de regards.

En plus Damien s'y était mit pour les aider. Quand il m'a attaché les mains, je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder méchamment et lui en retour, il ne trouva que le moyen de me faire un grand sourire et tirer la langue.

À côté, Tom, Bill et Coralie n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer car je ne sais pas pourquoi Bill a choppé la trique et que Coralie le regardait. M'en fou, j'ai déjà vu Tom et je ne suis pas jalouse. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de faire plaisir à son homme apparemment. Après ça a dévié sur le fait que l'aîné en avait une plus grosse que le cadet mais ça je ne suis pas allé vérifier et que Tom était plus musclé que Bill, etc…

Georg et Mélanie me firent asseoir sur une chaise et m'attachèrent dessus tandis que l'autre couple faisait de même avec mon hérisson à moi.

Nos regards se croisèrent et je vis que lui aussi appréhendait la suite des évènements. Ils nous mirent l'un en face de l'autre et ils partirent chercher on ne sait quoi encore.

**- Sympa. Je lui fais en montrant son entre jambe qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de se reposer.**

**- C'est pas ma faute, j'ai eu un frisson quand Coralie m'a déshabillé et hop, il a voulu montrer le bout de son nez juste en face du sien en plus, et depuis il ne veut pas se calmer. Pourtant je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que je déteste le plus mais d'après ce que tous peuvent voir, je ne dois pas assez détester ce que je pense détester donc il faut que je trouve quelque chose d'autre à détester… et pourquoi pas ce qui me sert de jumeau. T'en penses quoi ?**

**- C'est pas compliqué ce que tu dit déjà… et je pense que tu auras du mal à le détester ton frère. Simplement parce que tu viens de donner la réponse en parlant de jumeau. Tu crois qu'ils nous préparent quoi ?**

**- Alors là… Vu que ça à l'air d'une idée de ce calamar qui me sert de frangin à l'occasion et sa copine, j'appréhende beaucoup. Ça nous apprendra je crois bien.**

Ils reviennent avec une poche, la posent sur la table et commencent à sortir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer correctement ce que c'est.

Bill lui aussi essaie de voir, mais comme il leur tourne le dos, il a beau essayer de se dévisser le cou en tournant la tête la tête, il n'y arrive pas non plus.

Je plisse les yeux pour distinguer ce qu'ils font et ceux-ci s'écarquillent en voyant ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur une boite. Bill le remarque car il s'empresse de me demander ce que je voie avec un air plus que inquiet.

**- Heu… je crois que je ferais mieux de ne rien te dire.**

**- T'es avec moi ou pas. Donc dit le car tu m'inquiètes à faire de drôles de grimaces.**

J'hésite vraiment à le lui dire car moi qui ne supporte pas ça alors que je le fais régulièrement, lui n'a jamais du le faire, à moins que ça ne se voit pas, et qui en a pas mal ça va être pire. Je crois que ce sera sa première et dernière fois. Ce dont je suis sûre maintenant, c'est que ça ne peut être qu'une idée de Coralie et non de Tom.

**- Juste que t'as un frère et que j'ai ma meilleur amie qui sont sadiques vu ce qui nous attend, que nous sommes masos car ayant fait ce qu'on a fait ce matin on s'attendait à un retour ce qui nous a tout de même pas stoppé, et que c'est une idée de ta belle sœur et non ton frère.**

**- Comment tu sais ça toi ?**

**- Ils ont sortis une boite avec écrit dessus "cire". Et à mon avis, ce n'est pas celle pour les chaussures vu qu'ils la font chauffer et qu'ils préparent des bandes.**

**- HEIN ? QUOI ? Mais ils sont malades.** Se met-il à gueuler.

En plus de ça, il n'arrête pas de gesticuler sur sa chaise pour se défaire de ses "liens", mais il n'y arrive pas. Si ça continu, vu comment il est futé des fois, il va finir par terre, casser la chaise et se faire mal, mais au moins il sera libre de prendre ses jambes à son cou et partir en quatrième vitesse.

**- Quelle connerie on n'a pas était faire de les mettre ensemble c'est deux là et de les avoir mit en mode vengeance avec ce matin. **

**- Te plaint pas d'avoir Coco comme belle sœur, Tom aurait pu finir avec Christel vu comme elle était partie. T'aurais du te la taper toute la journée car elle aurais été pendue au cou de ton frère ou tu ne pourrais plus avoir un moment avec lui car elle serait toute la journée et la nuit avec lui au téléphone.**

**- C'est bon, je retire ce que je viens de dire. Je préfère mille fois Coralie que l'autre Christel. Mais je tiens quand même à mes poils. Tu crois qu'ils vont nous le faire où.**

**- Les jambes ça c'est sûr… mais sinon je sais pas et pour le moment je pense que toi non plus tu ne voudras pas savoir. Car ça peut être partout où il y a des poils et…**

**- Partout, Partout ?**

**- Je sais pas je viens de te dire. Au moins ils ne toucherons pas à ton superbe torse vu que tu est imberbe à ce niveau là. Mais regarde, il y a au moins un côté positif pour toi dans tout ça.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Regarde plus bas chez toi.**

Il baisse la tête et sourit comme soulagé, avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

**- OUF ! Il est enfin de retour à la maison. T'es vraiment méchant de me faire peur comme ça toi. La prochaine fois que tu sors sans permission… euh… non, je te ferais rien, je tiens à avoir des enfants biologiques.**

Je suis contente pour lui mais je m'inquiète vraiment pour ça santé mentale à lui aussi et appréhende d'avoir des enfants avec surtout s'ils sont aussi cinglés que lui.

Je comprends pourquoi ils sont frères tous les deux et jumeaux de surcroît. Je me demande pourquoi je suis avec lui. Peut-être parce que je suis aussi malade que Coralie pour qu'elle, elle ait choisie Tom, à moins que je n'arrive à être à son niveau des fois, où encore simplement parce que j'aime tout ce qu'il y a en lui et non son physique malgré qui est un plus. C'est-à-dire qu'il a un grand cœur… et mer… Denis, c'est exactement ce que m'a dit Coco pour Tom. Donc j'en reviens à ce que j'avais dit, je suis aussi "malade" qu'elle.

Ça doit être prêt car ils viennent vers nous avec les pots, les bandes et les spatules pour l'étaler.

Bill continu à parler à son entre jambe, ce qui inquiète Mélanie qui ne peut s'empêcher de m'interroger là dessus.

**- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?**

À ce que je remarque, c'est pas la seule à se poser la question, même si certains ont comprit ce qui lui passait dans la tête quand ils suivirent son regard.

**- Juste que son mini-lui est rentré aux bercails quand il a apprit ce que vous alliez nous faire subir et surtout où vous risquiez de le faire.**

Tom bouge sa tête de gauche à droite comme désespéré et met une tape derrière la tête de son frère avant de lui dire qu'il est désespérant, qu'il ne le reconnaît plus comme son jumeau et qu'il à honte de lui. Ce que son petit frère ne peut s'empêcher de répondre.

**- Hé ! Au moins, je ne suis pas sadique.**

**- Je préfère être sadique que masochiste. Hein frérot ?**

**- Je ne répondrais même pas.**

**POV Général**

Il a été décidé que Georg et Mélanie s'occuperaient de Lola, pendant que Tom et Coralie de Bill. Les filles devaient leur montrer comment faire et ensuite laisseraient les gars se débrouiller tout seul, sauf bien sur pour les endroits plus sensibles. Ils voulaient qu'ils aient mal mais seulement jusqu'à un certain niveau.

Tous se délectaient par avance de ce qui allait se passer sauf bien sûr les deux personnes concernées qui n'arrêtaient pas de trembler.

**- Quand je te dis que t'es un traître mon cher frère. Je le pense vraiment. Je ne t'aurais jamais fait subir ça **_**moi**_**.**

**- Non tu m'as fait pire. Comme la fois où tu avais mis de la glue sur une de mes précieuses guitare juste avant que je la prenne en main. Il a fallut aller à l'hosto pour qu'ils puissent les décoller, ma guitare était foutue à cause de toi et que je n'ai pas pu jouer pendant près d'un mois le temps que la peau se reforme un minimum sur mes mains. Ou la fois où tu t'étais mis du ketchup sur les poignets et avait prit une lame de rasoir pour me faire croire que tu t'étais tranché les veines. J'ai cru que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque surtout quand tu as crié pour me faire peur. Et y'en a plein d'autres encore, comme au collège en sortant de sport, en coulisse juste avant un concert,…**

**- Ah oui, j'avais oublié tout ça.**

**- Alors, c'est qui le plus sadique des deux avec son jumeaux.**

**- Oui, mais en temps normal, tu ne m'aurais jamais fait ça. À moi ton frère, ton jumeau, ta moitié.**

Tom lui fit un grand sourire, avant de dire de qui venait l'idée.

**- Si tu veux savoir, pour une fois ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu l'idée. C'est ta belle-sœur. Ça aurait été moi, j'aurais pu faire pire. Mais au moins tu auras une peau plus douce sans poil, ce qui peut faire plaisir à Lola si elle n'aime pas ça.**

Bill essaya de croiser le regard de sa compagne pour vérifier les dires de son aîné. Mais celle-ci était déjà ailleurs en train de grimacer et de se retenir de crier car Georg et Mélanie s'occupaient déjà d'elle. Rien qu'à voir les mimiques de son visage, il grimaça à son tour. Ou peut-être est-ce à cause de la chaleur de la cire que Coralie commençait à lui appliquer sur sa jambe.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus à pourquoi il grimaçait qu'il se mit à crier de douleur car Coralie venait de tirer sur la bande qu'elle avait appliqué. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

**- Respire Bill, tu deviens tout rouge. Ou pète un coup.** Lui sourit Coralie.

**- Marrant… Ça fait super mal.** Lui siffle Bill entre les dents.

**- On n'avait jamais dit que ça faisait du bien. Il faut souffrir pour être belle. Je te laisse continuer mon chéri.**

Elle donna un chaste baisé à son homme qui lui se rapproche avec un grand sourire et se frotte les mains en pensant à tout ce que son frère lui avait fait subir.

**- NOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN… je préfèrerais que se soit toi Coralie. Je veux pas !**

Coralie ne répond pas et se rapproche de Ted qui film pour lui dire de faire de gros plans sur le visage au moment où ils tirent sur les bandent de cire.

Georg et Tom se regardent un instant avant de faire un signe de tête et que dans un bel ensemble ils tirent d'un coup sur la bande. Là, un superbe chœur se fait entendre dans toute la salle se répercutant contre les murs.

**- !**

**- Il y a d'autres lettres dans l'alphabet les petits.** Déclare Damien plié en deux se tenant les côtes comme la plupart des gens autour.

Pour Lola ça passait mieux car elle avait moins de poils et que ce n'était pas la première fois, mais ça faisait tout de même un putain de mal de chien. Elle regardait Bill qui sur une jambe n'avait plus un seul poil alors que l'autre en était recouverte. Ça contrastait pas mal et montrait bien la différence. Elle avait de la chance aussi d'avoir Georg car il n'y allait pas comme une brute par rapport à Tom. Celui-ci devait bien s'amuser à faire autant souffrir son jumeau. Elle se demandait si le lien entre eux marchait aussi dans ces circonstances.

**- Putain de bon D… aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh ! Encu… flure !**

**- Maman t'a jamais dit que jurer c'était pas bien. Il faut pas s'en prendre à lui, il t'a rien fait.**

**- Si, il a fait au moins une chose… me donner un jumeau et qui en plus à trouvé un amie aussi malade l'un que… aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh !**

Entre chaque moment où Tom tirait sue les bandelettes, Bill essayait de reprendre une respiration normale, de retenir les larmes qui lui montaient et de l'insulter. Par contre à force de se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas trop crier, il réussit à se l'ouvrir et un mince filet de sang coula jusqu'à son menton. Son frère ne le vit même pas. Au contraire, il se délectait de ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Il voulut quand même demander à Coralie si ça allait ce qu'il faisait, mais elle avait disparue et personne ne l'avait vue partir. Il continu tout de même sa tâche mais il s'inquiétait un peu de ne pas la voir.

Georg qui avait finit laissa sa place à Mélanie pour qu'elle fasse les finissions des jambes et passa du talc pour bébé à cause de l'irritation.

Coralie revint quelques minutes après, passa du désinfectant pour la lèvre de Bill et prit la place de Tom pour finir les parties des jambes qui sont plus sensible, c'est-à-dire les genoux et là Bill malgré qu'il souffre ne disait plus rien ayant la tête ailleurs en remarquant la main droite que Coralie et qu'elle utilisait l'autre main pour tirer sur la bande alors qu'elle est droitière.

**- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta main.** Lui chuchote-t-il pour qu'elle seule entende avant de se remettre à crier.

**- Ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, mais plutôt pour certaines parties de tes jambes.**

**- QUOI !** Fait-il inquiet en baissant le regard.

Il remarque qu'à certains endroits il y a des bleus.

**- TOM, je vais t'étriper ! Qu'est-ce tu m'as encore fait ?**

**- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, je rigole. **Le rassura Coralie avec un petit sourire.** Ça arrive aux gens dont la peau est sensible et qui marque facilement. **

**- Heureusement qu'on n'est pas en été sinon si on me prend en photo avec ces jambes, on risque de se poser des question sur ce qui m'arrive et je me vois mal dire aux journaliste que j'ai eu droit à une épilation gratuite à cause de deux cinglés pour une vengeance.**

**- Tu veux qu'on le face autre part peut-être.** Lui dit-elle en passant sa main gauche sur sa cuisse tout la montant vers son entre jambe.

**- Arrête. Non, c'est bon, je crois que ça ira en fait.**

Elle avait réussi à détourner la conversation. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Bill s'inquiétait, qu'il n'avait pas rendu les armes et allait s'accrocher malgré ce que lui avait dit Lola.

Il fut décidé que tous les deux, avec Lola, avaient assez souffert comme ça au plus grand damne de Tom qui voulait continuer. Mais par contre il lui fut proposé d'y passer aussi mais il parti vite se réfugier aux toilettes où il s'enferma dans une cabine où Coralie eut du mal à l'y déloger. Elle dü lui promettre une gâterie en échange, ce qui alla bien à Tom, même très bien en pensant à un certain piercing.

Les deux torturés, qui malgré ce qu'ils avaient subit et qui soufflaient de soulagement, cherchaient un moyen d'embêter encore un fois Tom et Coralie. Ils regardèrent le résultat, surtout Bill qui n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre des bleus présents.

Ils finirent de ranger la salle avant de dire au revoir aux amis de Coralie.

Damien, Yannick, Mélanie, Lola, Georg, Bill, Tom et Coralie rentrèrent chez elle et être enfin "tranquille" tous au repos. Mais ils durent montrer à ses parents les vidéos qui ont été faite et expliquèrent tout ce qui s'était passé.

On vit l'ouverture des cadeaux, la surprise de Coralie et Tom faillit étrangler son frère par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait. C'est pas de sa faute s'il est jaloux même si c'est de son propre frère. Il y a eu aussi le karaoké, certains couples s'étaient formé aussi dont Damien avec une des amies à Lola et il du s'expliquer. Il y avait aussi le slow entre Tom et Coralie, eux qui croyaient que personne ne les avait vu… c'était loupé. Aussi quand Bill était amoché et bien sûr ce qui c'était passé tout à l'heure.

**- C'est pour ça que tu cherchais la cire partout et que t'as mit le souk dans toute la salle de bain ?** L'interrogea sa mère.

Après cette après midi de rigolade, Coralie partie dans la chambre du fond puisque Jess l'appelait pour donner des nouvelles de ce qui s'était passé.

Bill n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler avec elle, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il n'allait pas lâcher prise et lui parlerait dès qu'elle aurait fini avec Jess.


End file.
